


The Emperor's Shadow

by ToiletBrushCat



Series: The Emperor's Trilogy [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fights, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletBrushCat/pseuds/ToiletBrushCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's awake & thirsty... Akashi wants to reclaiming his title as the vampire community's Emperor of Asia. The Volturi is adamant to retain their worldwide dominance. Meanwhile Kuroko must adjust to his newly prolonged life/death, deal with his relations with his coven (GOM) & his new undeveloped power & try to unlock its full potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last time...
> 
> The boy’s heart began to pump at an increasingly fast rhythm as through trying to fit the beats of a life time into those precious few seconds that remained. And then...
> 
> Silence replaced the skittish beats.
> 
> Everyone held their breath, frozen as still as stone, waiting for someone else to make the first move when Kuroko did nothing.
> 
> Losing his patience first, Aomine squeezed Kuroko's hand.
> 
> “Tetsu'?” He questioned hesitantly.
> 
> Two blood red eyes snapped open.
> 
> Now...

Two blood red eyes snapped open and the petit body twisted in graceful struggle, a pale hand torn from the restraint of one much darker. Aomine cried out in surprise automatically reaching out to regain his grasp on his shadow but hesitated at the quiet but feral growl that rolled up Kuroko's throat. Just as quickly as all this had happened, Kuroko was restrained again this time in Akashi’s hold.

The redhead wrapped one arm around the newborn’s waist and his other hand glided though the soft hair upon a thrashing head. The boy struggled in his grasp, his fingers tearing at the domineering arm, but as the others moved to help Akashi’s glare halted them.

“Tetsuya...” He breathed into the shadow’s ear and he stilled for an instant but his harsh pants proved he was far from calm. “Tetsuya, there is no need for this. You are in no danger, none of us will harm you; you are among friends.” He promised in hushed whispers but the boy continued to try and jerk away from the redhead, unable to comprehend every new thing at once but the feelings of confusion and threat. “Tetsuya,” Akashi barked after a particularly painful scratch up his arm, “calm down.” The command was met by immediate stillness the pastel blue mop of hair in his vision slumped against his chest, his head down.

“Oi... Tetsu'?” Aomine hesitantly questioned when the silence that followed lasted a little too long for his liking. The movement was sharp and of inhuman speed as the boy’s head lifting to face his light. Aomine was faced with the striking difference the red orbs were to the blue pools he was used to. The only comfort he could find was that they retained the irritatingly dead emotionless gaze of before.

And that they would most likely fade back to their original colour as his and the others’ had.

“Aomine...kun?” The words fell awkwardly from new lips but the voice was gorgeous as was the case with all vampires. Aomine nodded with a grin and moved back, off the bed, and stood beside the others. “Midorima-kun... Murasakibara-kun... Kise-kun...” Catching a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision he continued, “...and Akashi-kun?”

“Hai!” Kise confirmed with a bright grin stretching his lips. He looked ready to pounce on the newborn if not for the large oppressive force of Murasakibara’s hand that had returned to his shoulder.

“He doesn’t smell.” The same giant informed the others, disappointed he would not get another sweet scent to immerse himself in.

With a start the others realised what Murasakibara said was true.

“His scent before was faint to all but Akashi. Now it has faded completely.” Midorima confirmed.

“Are you calm now, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked softly.” At the boy’s quick, still unnaturally fast bob of the head Akashi slowly released him from his hold. Kuroko swiftly removed himself from his ex-captain’s lap and settled cross-legged on the bed, side on so he could see Akashi and the others from his old team at the same time.

As he observed them and they watched him he considered the calm his mind seemed to have settled into. Just minutes before his mind had been turmoil, not knowing how to fully interpret all the information it was taking in, in far too much detail to be possible. It had been too much for a mind that had already been trained in its humanity to be observant to continue to try and take in everything at once when everything was now so much more. But even now, beneath this calm blanket that subdued his emotions, he found himself adapting and finding a method to the madness just as he had before when training for his misdirection.

Another part of his now spacious mind was puzzled by how this calm had been forced upon him. Akashi had ordered it and he had obeyed. Not him, his body. His breathing had slowed and his limbs relaxed and whilst his thoughts had remained his own his mind had also slowed allowing clarity among the chaos of touch, smell, sound, taste and sight that had befallen him.

Before there had only been pain and then Aomine, Akashi and the others.

But no, there must have been a before, before the pain.

Thinking about it was cloudy and hard like it happened long ago and the details had been weathered away by time. However now that he was focusing he remembered his life, family and friends and especially the friends that were with him now and just how he had come to know them. He also recalled their calming, caring, comforting presences throughout the burning that had only faded five or so minutes ago.

That was a lie. It still burned, but now it was a raw flame at the back of his throat. And the more he thought on it the more it hurt.

“How are you feeling Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, the mismatching eyes staring intently at him. Kuroko's eyes moved rapidly from Akashi, to the others and back again. Another lightning fast shrug.

He knew something was not right. Not wrong as such, he felt fine and he was sure a drink would quench this unimaginable thirst, just not normal.

He settled for staring at the others. They were obviously in on what was happening and he was aware of how uncomfortable his staring always made them; they would tell him.

But he could really use a glass of water... or something thicker. Milkshake? No, the thought of it made him want to gag...

“I understand everything must be overwhelming at the moment.” Midorima stated, also carefully watching Kuroko for any indication of what he may do. He sighed when he realised the newborn had settled into a countenance void of emotion just as he had worn in his humanity.

Kuroko reciprocated the other’s study. He noted the way his skin sparkled in the miniscule amount of late evening sunlight seeping through the gap in the curtains. He also noticed the lack of any distortion from the glasses the other pushed up his nose with his ever bandaged fingers. He pondered over the fake glasses for a moment before nodding in conformation to Midorima’s words.

“You have been through a change. The best way to do this is I tell you plainly. You’re a vampire now.”

They all waited expectantly for Kuroko's response and when none was made they assumed he was in shock at the declaration.

“This will all be overwhelming at first. Your mind will be far more capable of interpreting things and your body able to accomplish things the strongest of humans are incapable of even dreaming. It will take some getting used to and I’m sure you are far from even believing what I say is true.” Midorima continued. “However I assure you it is.”

“I know.” Kuroko stated, monotone. The others looked on in puzzlement. “I’ve always known you were... different. Kise-kun was normal at first but after challenging Haisaki-san and disappearing for those weeks after, he wasn’t the same.”

All but Akashi were astonished by the revelation, they had not realised Kuroko was suspicious of them before. Of course truthfully Kuroko had not been suspicious as such, their strangeness had simply been noted and added to his vast amount of observations he made every day.

The redhead however had never been one to underestimate the shadow’s observation skills and had always presumed he was aware to some extent that his teammates were not normal for lack of a better word.

“I see.” Midorima uttered, still a little mystified by the surprise. “So you accept you’re a vampire? Just like that?”

“Hai. If that is what Midorima-kun says then it must be so.”

“You must be thirsty, Tetsuya.” Akashi stated, taking note of how the newborn swallowed far too regularly.

“Hai.” Kuroko responded simply.

“If you wait a little longer I will take you out hunting personally.” The redhead suggested.

“Hai.”

“First I shall clarify things for you.” Akashi stated. “To begin with, with the exception of Kise, we are all far older than we appear. In fact I am one of the first vampires to have existed and certainly the oldest to still walk the earth, my existence extending in excess of six millennia. 

“Until around 3000 years ago I was content with my life as Asia’s Emperor and I ruled fairly in peace. I was made to rule what with my talent: absolute control. However a coven of newborns possessing talents decided they wanted what was mine. They had already claimed the western lands and all that remained for them to conquer was Asia. Of course it would be a simple matter to kill them and it was my right to do so when they had the gall to tell me to surrender. But they had tamed the vampires of the west into something vaguely civilized so I let them go with half their numbers still intact.

“Yet they didn’t learn their lesson. Only fifty years later, now calling themselves the Volturi, they attacked again. This time they let rumours spread of the freedom our race would experience under their rule and painted a picture of a world ruled by vampires with humans as our slaves.

“The stupidity of the commoners never fails to amaze, for they fell for the lies and soon I ruled lands filled with rebellious lesser beings. Again it would have been simple to kill the coven causing such troubles, however I thought it best my subjects learn their lesson.”

“Akashi-san and I have been travelling since then. We’ve been collecting others who have talents of interest so that when the time comes we are prepared to reclaim his throne.” Midorima finished for Akashi. “And that time is near.”  
There was a lengthy pause and the newborn stared at the former Emperor seemingly in thought.

The sun outside had finally set and the strange dusky light, when the sun’s light still lingered in the air and the moon’s ethereal glow was in the process of beginning it’s nightly saturation of the earth, seeped through the gap in the curtains throwing everything in the tense room into sharp relief.

“I want you with me Tetsuya.” The red head stated.

Unwavering red orbs stared blankly into the mismatched ones of their former captain. Something flickered in their depths but then it was gone and a single word slipped from their owner’s pastel lips.

“Hai.”

-x-

Akashi led Kuroko into the entrance of a shadowed alley between two run down office buildings. Just round the corner was the busy main street bustling with the nightlife crowd that always accompanied a Friday night as everyone let their hair down after a week of stressful work and smothering suits. The humans’ excitement of a promising night out permeated the air and left Kuroko's throat burning in need at all the eager heartbeats.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi said drawing the newborn’s red eyes to him. He raised a hand and cupped the younger vampire’s pale cheek. “Tetsuya, you need to wait here.” The redhead ordered. At a low whine that unknowingly escaped Kuroko's throat, Akashi ran his fingers through the other’s smooth locks and hushed him softly.

Akashi always had a soft spot for newborns made of his own venom, but the pull he felt to soothe Kuroko went beyond that and he found himself indulging the boy.

“I’m going to make the burning stop.” Akashi promised, letting the hand that had been on his cheek slip down to gently caress his throat. He released the boy slowly and took a step back and out of the ally. “Stay.” He ordered again, and this time imbued the word with power.

Akashi had said he was made to rule, and really what other conclusion could be drawn from the talent his vampirism had bestowed upon him? His every word had the potential to control all those they fell upon. He liked to call it Absolute Control and in most conditions this was true, however as is the case with all powers, there was a weakness.

Absolute Control, once placed upon someone would last no matter how far away the distance between Akashi and subject would grow and could be used on multiply subjects at a time. The downside was that ultimately the talent was Akashi overpowering the subject’s own willpower with his own. Therefore there was only so much will power he could beat down in the subjects at any one time. This meant that he could control hundreds of people sometimes and potentially not even one at others, not that this had ever come to pass yet. It all depended entirely on how important it was to the subject to defy the order.

The order to stay would have no problem binding Kuroko when the only thing to fight down was newborn instincts and not any real defiance on Kuroko's part. As such the vampire stayed just as told with little to no resistance.

The red head retreated to the main street, scouting around for potential meals for him and Kuroko. Closing his eyes he concentrated purely upon his sense of smell, determined to find the sweetest of bloods for the newborn’s first drink.

Within seconds he decided on a human to his liking, a young woman he estimated to have only recently entered her twenties. She was in a hurry ignoring the street employees trying to entice her into the multitude of nightclubs consuming the vast majority of the buildings. Instead she walked purposeful and hastily.

As she was about to pass the redhead, Akashi cleared his throat and she slowed to an almost halt taking in his short figure and demanding presence.

“I was wondering if you could direct me to the office prefecture?” He asked politely, ignoring the restless glance she made to her watch.

“Sure,” the female responded hurriedly, “it’s just down that street there.” She pointed out the road Akashi had just come from.

“Ah, you know the area? Could you show me to where the Miracle Finance office is?” He persisted.

“I’m in a hurry.” She said bluntly, tugging at the watch’s strap impatiently and stepped past the redhead calling an insincere “sorry-” over her shoulder.

“Stop.” Akashi finally resorted to Absolute Control. “Now turn round.” The woman, as told, froze and turned back around. “Now follow me.”

The ancient vampire proceeded to weave through the crowded street with ease, heading back to Kuroko. The human followed obediently behind, her pace no longer reflecting the urgency of before. 

However Akashi’s smugness at the meal he fetched vanished at the empty alley he found himself in the entrance of. His narrowed eyes surveyed the thin space between two blackened brick walls but no matter the fact he knew his control over Kuroko remained unbroken, it was evident the newborn was not there.

“Tetsuya...” He hissed and the female shifted uneasily at the menacing aura.

“Hai,” the vampire’s droning tone came from right in front of him, right where he’d left him. Akashi blinked, confused for a moment.

“Tetsuya, I can’t see you.” He stated.

“Oh?” His voice came again, just as monotonous as before.

Akashi stared at the space he understood Kuroko must be occupying and slowly a smirk overtook his features. Stepping forward and raising an arm he walked forward till his hand made contact with the invisible boy and grasped what he supposed must be his shoulder.

“Hmm...” He pondered for a moment. But as he watched Kuroko faded back into existence right before his eyes as though he had been there all along.

“How about now?” The newborn questioned and Akashi nodded absentmindedly studying the now visible vampire intently.

“Can you do that again...?” The red head began, but quickly shook his head and instead released his shoulder and stepped to one side allowing the human to come before Kuroko's direct line of sight. “That can wait for later, now: you must feed.”

He took the girl by her wrist and his throat burned at the delightful thrum of pulse beneath his fingers as he dragged her to stand before Kuroko. He observed how the boy’s breath hitched as she drew closer and his hands clenched with supernatural strength at his sides in attempted restraint.

Releasing the girl’s wrist, he pushed her head to one side and swiped her hair out of the way to leave her neck bare before their hungry gazes. The redhead then circled around the newborn to rest his chin on his shoulder and continue his lingering gaze on her strong pulsing artery.

“Bite. Drink. Feed.” Akashi whispered fiercely into Kuroko's ear.

With inhuman speed, but much slower than that of most vampires Akashi noted, Kuroko lunged forward and latched his mouth onto her neck right over the point Akashi had been staring so thirstily at not a fraction of a second before. And he sucked.

Akashi chuckled softly at the sight before him, something he had been waiting for since his eyes had first accomplished the difficult task of landing upon Kuroko's fragile human form.

Unable to resist the temptation, though he knew he should not, he reached out slowly, at almost human speed, and planted his hand at the base of the newborn’s lower back. He was immensely surprised at the lack of any territorial instincts flaring up, after all, when feeding, fighting and mating vampires fall into their most instinctive state of mind. As such Kuroko should be defending his prey and right to feed, not accept his touch.

Grinning at the prospect that maybe his theory had been correct, Akashi decided to push things further. Keeping his hand pressed into the newborn’s back he moved to stand at the woman’s other side and slowly, observing Kuroko carefully, he placed his lips to the other side of her throat and allowed his teeth to slide through skin.

The sweet rich blood pooled into his mouth and he swallowed greedily and almost closed his eyes in bliss, for he had chosen well, this girl was by far the sweetest he had tasted in several years. But he kept his eyes open for there was far more to gain from seeing than there was from savouring the taste.

Kuroko's lower face was obscured by the rapidly dying girl’s neck between them; his eyes however were just mere centimetres away from his own. Like he had wanted to Kuroko's were closed in pleasure, a rare display of emotion from the boy, and Akashi had always found him to be fascinating.

Long pale lashes hovered over the boys cheeks in a delicate fan that twitched with the movement of the hidden reddened orbs. And the way the skin, now stronger than diamond, crinkled a little round the edges of his lids was a wonder.

With both their efforts the girl was finished in under a minute and Kuroko pulled away from the dead, whining pitifully, both hands clasped to his still burning throat.

“Shhh...” Akashi soothed letting the limp body fall to the ground without a care, and a lightning fast step later found the other vampire pulled into his embrace. He now regretted sharing Kuroko's first meal what with the insatiable thirst all newborns experience. “I’ll fetch more, Tetsuya.” He promised sincerely.

-x-

“Tetsuya, I’m coming in.” Akashi announced.

The newborn had been silent since the return to Akashi’s mansion the evening before and had not left his room either. Growing frustrated with the lack of, well, anything from the newborn Akashi had decided to intrude upon the vampire’s persistent isolation.

Opening the heavy oak door Akashi found the newborn that his thoughts were so focused on sitting on the edge of the bed in the square of setting sun’s light intruding through the bare window.

The redhead’s unnecessary breath caught at the sight of Kuroko shimmering where the beams hit his bare skin. He noted the boy was also staring at the spectacle, staring at his hands held before his face with a blank expression, the redhead witnessed as he moved around the bed. Something in the boy’s eyes did not seem so impassive though, and the self hatred Akashi found there certainly did not please him.

“It had to be done.” Akashi stated harshly. “And it will have to be done again.”

The silence lengthened and Akashi growled softly at the lack of response. He stepped between the newborn and the window, casting him into shadow and making his skin dull once more, and he firmly grasped his chin, jerking it up so their eyes met.

“Five.” The boy muttered.

“Four,” Akashi corrected, “I drank far more than you from the first.”

“I killed five people, five innocent people.” Kuroko fixedly stated his sadness clear in his eyes.

“And in comparison to the hundreds of thousands that I have killed in my existence I hardly think the number to be noteworthy.”

“Akashi-kun, they were living, breathing people with a future and friends and family...” The newborn trailed off in growing horror.

The redhead sighed heavily, released Kuroko, and joined him on the bed sitting to his right. He then pulled the boy down to rest his head in his lap. They both stared out the window in silence for a moment before Akashi spoke once more.

“It didn’t use to be like this. Before the Volturi took over Asia and reduced our kind to nothing more than myths and legends, we were worshipped. We lived along side humans and were treated as gods. Most of the time we didn’t kill to feed as we had our own Menageries: a group of people that we fed a little from each so that they would live. Those that were a part of a Menagerie were treated in high regard by the other humans, like royalty and the likes.

“I know that such a lifestyle is no longer possible after our long absence from the world’s reality. However when I become Emperor once more I will bring about another age of Menagerie, where we are believed to be fictional by the world but for a select few that cater our needs.”

Kuroko gazed up at him, his eyes once again betraying a small amount of the emotions he felt: awe. Akashi smiled. And Kuroko's eyes widened a sliver at the rare soft quality it held.

“I bit you Kuroko, I made you what you are... anything you do from here on is my responsibility, not yours. You never asked for this, but this is what is. Soon, though, I will reign once more and things will be as they should.”

Kuroko's lips trembled for a second and he turned his head to bury his face in Akashi’s stomach. The redhead stroked the pastel blue hair till the sun rose the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Days stretched into weeks which in turn continued to accumulate until a month had passed. The vast majority of Kuroko's time at the Akashi mansion had consisted of growing accustomed to his vampire body and experimenting with his new ability to disappear.

Kuroko was growing concerned over Akashi’s disappointment of his gift. It seemed the redhead had been expecting more than being able to obtain invisibility at the drop of the hat. Kuroko was, on the other hand, fascinated by the gift and pondered how it could affect his basketball play if he ever got back to it.

Kise had eagerly explained to him that a vampire was like a concentrated version of the humans they had once been. As such if there was a strong characteristic before, it could sometimes intensify and manifest as a gift once changed.

Kise explained his own gift and how before his change his gift had already manifested as an ability to copy and learn the abilities of others. As a vampire that had strengthened to include vampire gifts. However Kise cannot copy gifts he cannot see, such as Kuroko's gift.

Kuroko's lack of presence from before had now evolved into a lack of scent and invisibility, an invisibility that unlike his misdirection did not need a distraction to slip from any watchers’ sight.

However his invisibility did have its drawbacks, for that was all it was. People lost any ability to perceive him in their vision, they could however hear him and whilst a human would never hear a vampire intentionally remaining silent, another vampire would notice the smallest of interactions Kuroko had with his environment.

But providing Kuroko's training in misdirection, he was already rather stealthy even by vampire standards.

Still, frustrated by the lack of anything more, Akashi had called in an old friend of sorts to perform a reading of his ability.

Akashi met Eleazar when he was still a member of the Volturi Guard. He was sent to Japan a couple of hundred years ago with a few talentless Volturi wannabes to scout out other vampires with useful gifts to add to their ranks. When they had stumbled across Akashi and his coven the redhead had spared Eleazar’s life after becoming intrigued by his gift to read the gifts of others. He allowed him to leave them under his command to never reveal he had met him or his location to anyone else.

Midorima had received confirmation though his spy network of Eleazar’s arrival in Japan along with his mate, Carmen. It seemed the green haired vampire’s job manly consisted of information gathering and his spy network that contained a range of relatively young vampires across the globe he had employed in Akashi’s name, was only the tip of the iceberg.

Midorima’s spy had estimated their arrival at the Akashi estate to be early afternoon and in the meantime Kuroko had been left to his own devices in his over elaborate room to mull over everything that had been happening.

He had slowly growing accustomed to his new situation, in fact he found himself enjoying his new housing arrangement. At the Akashi mansion that the Generation of Miracles currently occupied he was never truly alone. If no one was in the same room as him then they were not far off and after so many years living alone in an empty apartment the constant presence of others was a comfort. 

His home life before the change had been no secret but he was sure that his old teammates had not been aware of just how isolated his life had been. His mother had died in a car accident when he was still young, too young to remember her face now, only the sensation of a warm embrace and the sweet scent of her perfume. Even less so now that all human memories dimmed beneath the clarity of his vampire ones. He supposed he must look like her for he shared no likeness with his father.

His father, after his mother’s abrupt departure from life, had thrown himself into work and had soon been promoted. For the past seven years he had been in America. He never visited and did not return even for Christmas. Kuroko had received an allowance and apartment and had been left alone to get on with life. The hired nanny who had taken care of him for the first year still called to check in on him once a month but that was the only real contact he had at home.

His life before had literally consisted of school, basketball and the few friends he managed to obtain with his poor presence and lack of any display of emotions.

As such Kuroko knew he would not be missed at home and his old nanny called on his mobile which he could answer when she called from the mansion to keep away her suspicions.

His only real worry was school. He was still not entirely certain of what kind of future his vampire life imposed upon him, but his original plan had been to keep his school grades as high as he was able and get into a decent college before getting a straight job and finding his own way in life.

Kuroko loved basket ball and knew his style was different and potentially could be a huge breakthrough in the world of professional basketball, however in reality his chances of making it and becoming a success were a near impossibility of ever coming to be. And Kuroko was not one to place his faith in luck; he was a man of hard work.

As such he worried over his absence from school and also of what his friends in Seirin’s basketball club would make of his disappearance. He understood he was different now and that he was still too young to fully control himself around humans without Akashi around to help him, but he felt it was his responsibility to help Seirin after the months in their club and the teamwork they had built up only for him to disappear on them before the finals.

His guilt was eating at him as he was sure he was to blame for their loss. He remembered Midorima’s report of the final scores and Seirin’s crushing defeat at the hands of Akashi’s team despite Akashi being absent and caring for him at the time. He recalled the particular comment of the team being ‘off balance’ without him and Kagami’s inability to focus.

He knew he was at fault.

Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted by his now sensitive ears picking up another being, vampire as there was no heart beat, approaching the mansion. Standing and moving to the window he observed a black haired vampire glide across the lawn and up to the large oak doors several floors below his window, simultaneously noting the sound of Aomine’s footsteps approaching his room. He continued to gaze out after the other had left his field of vision and heard the door open behind him.

“Tetsu'...” Aomine called. The newborn glanced over his shoulder at the other. “Akashi is asking for you.”

“I heard.” Kuroko informed to other, having heard the brief command given downstairs, and moved to follow the other out the room but was stopped by the firm hand that came to rest on his shoulder.

“Akashi wishes you to make an entrance.” Aomine replied to the mildly questioning look the slight tilt of the head expressed. “How ‘bout it partner, I’ll lead and you haunt my steps?” He asked. A gentle nod from Kuroko lit up Aomine’s face and they left, Aomine striding forward confidently and Kuroko walking a step behind, syncing his steps perfectly until even a vampire would find it near impossible to distinguish two people, and allowing his presence to fade further than the usual, glancing down at his now undetectable hands to confirm his disappearance.

This was something they had been practicing for the last few weeks now, whilst vampires would hear Kuroko, Kuroko could combine his incredible observation skills and his inconceivable understanding of Aomine to sync so completely with his old partner it was impossible, unless Kuroko slipped, to tell they were two instead of one.

So as one the old light and shadow pair moved down the three floors to the reception room Akashi used for guests and after a cocky knock at the door from Aomine, they both entered the room, Kuroko slipping in just before the door swung shut.

At their entrance Eleazar glanced their way and Kuroko and Akashi, seated on a plush settee opposite, observed the nervous twitch that afflicted his right forefinger.

Eleazar was reasonably tall and sat slightly hunched, his dark, below the ear locks falling forward to lie in the hollows of his cheeks. Appearance wise he did not look to have been changed long after entering adulthood. His skin was pale olive, Kuroko guessed him to be of Spanish heritage, and the golden green undertones only enunciate his strange golden eyes.

“Your mate joined you on your journey here.” Midorima stated in English from behind Akashi, the statement was just that, not a question but information already gained to impress upon the newcomer their superiority. The spymaster’s looming figure would have been intimidating too, if it were not for Murasakibara standing beside him, towering above.

Kuroko was glad he was proficient at the English language as it quickly became apparent the entirety of the conversation would be taking place in the foreign tongue.

“Yes,” Eleazar said calmly and they would have believed him unruffled if it were not for another unintentional twitch of the finger. “But I left her a few cities over.” He explained a little too hastily, another crack in his calm façade.

“Oh, we know.” Midorima stated mildly.

“Just as we know you only brought her along to settle some of her suspicions. A wise move, for we cannot have you giving us away now, can we?” Akashi stepped in, a sly smile sent a visible shiver down the visiting vampire’s back, only causing Akashi’s lips to stretch further.

“I thought it best,” Eleazar said cautiously, “that I bring her with me most of the way than she follows in secrecy.”

“There is no need to explain, we already know. She was worried you were getting involved in Volturi business again, yes? After all the last time you were here was on a mission for those adolescent red eyes, factor in you as the only one to return alive and the curious nature dear Carmen has and we have potentially disastrous circumstances... on both of your parts that is.” The redhead waved a hand dismissively then leant forward seriously. “Now, down to business: I have called you here to read the gift of a child of my venom.” Akashi said.

“You speak of the ghost in our presence, I suppose.” Eleazar remarked after gathering himself, he had happily forgotten how creepily knowledgeable the old emperor’s coven was. The others all tensed at his words, however. Even though they knew Kuroko was present as ordered, they could not sense him, yet this vampire had.

Akashi jerked his head in a nod and without taking his eyes from the visitor, called Kuroko. Taking this as a sign Kuroko stepped around Aomine and walked toward his maker, allowing his body to slowly faze into everyone’s vision. When he was visible and near enough to Akashi, the redhead hooked his arm around the small vampire’s waist and dragged him down to sit beside him on the couch.

“What can you tell me of his gift?”

Eleazar considered Kuroko carefully, uncomfortable beneath the old emperor and the emotionless anomaly’s eyes.

“I came across a case in similar circumstances not long ago.” He confessed. “A newborn that’s full potential was just out of her grasp. At first I did not understand what my gift was showing me but now I recognise the signs before me now. Kuroko here can disappear at will.”

Akashi released a frustrated growl.

“Cease talking in riddle.”

“He can fade entirely from our senses of smell, taste and sight as he is now, but something seems to be holding him back from taking the next step. As it is I only noticed him due to sensing his ability in the vicinity, however when he lets go he will be capable of leaving our realm of existence all together. This would be something he is doing subconsciously. An example would be the girl before who could not access her entire power out of the instinct of self preservation. Whatever it is that is holding Kuroko back, when he unleash his potential he will be untouchable to all but those he lets.”

Akashi dismissed Eleazar from his presence which was quickly interpreted as leaving the country, let alone his sight. The others dispersed to their rooms also, leaving the emperor to his thoughts.

-x-

It was later that night that Kuroko approached Akashi. The redhead was seated in his study engrossed in a book, but beckoned Kuroko to join him in an armchair opposite. They sat in silence for a half hour or so before Akashi lowered his book, marking his place with a gold, ruby encrusted bookmark. The colour scheme matched that of the entire mansion and reminded Kuroko eerily of his old captain’s mismatching eyes.

When their eyes met and Kuroko knew he had his full attention he finally spoke.

“I want to go to Seirin.” He bluntly stated.

Akashi’s eyes widened momentarily before narrowing into a calculating gaze.

“And why would you want to go back to those unappreciative humans?” He hissed, his dislike of Kuroko's new team made apparent.

“I do not know how this vampire thing works,” the shadow admitted, “but before all this I worked hard to keep my attendance and grades up so I would have a future. You and the others continue to attend school, why shouldn’t I?”

Akashi was stunned by this for a moment as he was reminded once again that this newborn was sometimes even beyond his own practically precognitive like skills. He had always thought that Kuroko's only goals in life revolved around basketball. However once again he had been surprised by the supposedly straightforward Kuroko's true depths of character.

“You’re right; you don’t know how this ‘vampire thing’ works.” He said, standing abruptly. The shadow rose also. “You can’t just mingle with humans anymore.”

The redhead paced back and forth beneath Kuroko's gaze.

“You and the others do so to keep up appearances. If I don’t it will all be for nought; people will eventually become suspicious of my disappearance if they haven’t already.”

“I have already informed the school of extenuating circumstances surrounding your absence. You have no reason to return to that life.”

“But my friends-”

“You are a danger to your friends.” Akashi hissed. “You’re just a newborn and your control is abysmal, you would kill them before go to class with them!” Akashi cut him off, ceased his pacing and glared at the shadow.

Kuroko shrank away for the glare, eyes a fraction wider than was usual. He then slipped out of the study pulling the door too behind him.

Akashi sighed heavily and slumped into his armchair. He heard Aomine approach but did not look up from his hands even when he entered, the door clicking shut gently behind him.

The light sat opposite and most unusually waited patiently. Then again, Aomine had always been especially close to Kuroko, so much so that Akashi had separated them before their growing feelings for each other could progress too far. Akashi did not like to admit as such but their closeness had caused an ugly jealousy to grow within him and it had pleased him somewhat to see Aomine upset when he had ordering him to distance himself from Kuroko in their third year at Teikō. As it was Aomine could act contrary to his carefree delinquent personality where the shadow was concerned and held a little resentment toward Akashi for his interference in their relationship possibly taking on a romantic quality.

A full hour passed before Akashi straightened, an inconsequential period to beings who had nothing but time, and looked Aomine in the eye.

“I don’t want to see him hurt.” Akashi sounding weary, but held their eye contact strong, unwilling to appear weak.

“What you said hurt him.”

“Being around those humans would hurt him.”

“The burning throat we must endure is something he must grow used to, just as we have had to.” Aomine stated back, knowing these were just poorly made excuses.

“And what if he does lose control? If he were to kill these so called friends he would never be able to forgive his self.”

“You’re right, I doubt he could ever even live with himself for doing so, but with your orders he would never harm them. Kise had far less control than Tetsu' has shown yet with your Absolute Control he stayed in line only two weeks after the change and returned to school life. So that is not the issue here.” Aomine considered the redhead for a moment. “You know Kagami has the potential to be a gifted vampire too, why haven’t you changed him?”

“I cannot risk that. Tetsuya thinks of him as a comrade. Not only does Kagami Taiga have no allegiance with us, but he seems to downright hate us. If I were to change him, his loyalty would always be questionable. And I cannot risk losing Tetsuya as there is a chance he has feelings for him.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. We did essentially abandon him during third year at Teikō. Kagami was there to pick up the pieces after you had me betray him.” The edge to Aomine’s voice made it clear he was still far from happy for being ordered to do such a thing.

“It was necessary for his growth. You two were growing too close, likewise his relationship with Kagami was not a part of my plans.”

“What is it?” Aomine asked, noting an unusual tone to Akashi’s voice, if he had not thought it impossible he may have identified it as jealousy.

“There is a myth among our kind that once every lifespan a human will walk the earth whose blood sings for a one of our kind. These are the La Tua Cantante. The myth goes on to say that their blood is the most pleasurable meal we could ever find. However it is also said that the blood sings for the one who can make them complete, if you can endure the trial of singing, resist the torture of temptation their life essence is, you will be rewarded far greater than a brief elixir to sooth our throat.”

Akashi stood and moved to gaze out the window, watching the first orange glows stretch across the sky as the night retreated in the face of the morn.

“I don’t understand.” Aomine eventually said. “Are you suggesting Tetsu' is your soul mate?” He half joked, seriously hoping he had caught the wrong end of the stick. Now that Kuroko knew the truth of what he was Aomine had been working hard to mend their tattered friendship. Hell, he had hoped he could finally pursue a relationship with the boy.

The silence between them lengthened and Aomine was beginning to think Akashi would never respond. 

“Think what you will, Daiki. Now you best be off before long or you will be late for school.”

Aomine began to leave the room but paused in the doorway at Akashi’s call, glancing over his shoulder the red head stood facing him, framed by the rising sun through the window behind him.

“Daiki... send Tetsuya here before you leave.”

With a small smile and a nod of his head Aomine pulled the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It took an unusual amount of time for Akashi to find Kuroko. Aomine had been incapable of locating the newborn before he had to leave for school or risk being even later than he usually was. Akashi eventually had found him at noon on the window seat at the far end of his vast library reading a mystery novel from the numerous selves.

The newborn flicked through the pages with ease only taking a few seconds to read each page. A pile of already completed books was precariously stacked at his side.

The redhead observed how Kuroko's reading slowed at his presence before putting the book down at the end of the chapter.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted, and Kuroko nodded his own acknowledgement. “I’ve thought over our earlier... discussion.” The newborn’s gaze sharpened as he focused further on Akashi. “I still feel it unwise that you attend school, I could keep you in control with my gift, however without me attending classes with you there is always the chance you could slip and I would not be there to regain control.”

Akashi allowed Kuroko to absorb his argument before taking an unnecessarily deep breath and continuing. 

“Nevertheless, I have decided that there would be little harm in you visiting you friends during club hours after school, as long, that is, as I remain present.” Kuroko’s eyes lit up and Akashi felt a bubble of jealousy expanding in his chest. “After all we can’t have you killing them when you are supposed to be ending any suspicions.” He added spitefully, but immediately wished he had not when Kuroko's eyes returned to their naturally dull sheen.

“When will we go?” Kuroko asked blandly, inside he was excited despite his apprehensions Akashi’s comment had brought forth.

“Today’s cloudy and will hide our nature. If we leave now, take a stroll, we can arrive during their afterschool training.”

-x-

Akashi’s definition of ‘a stroll’ was in fact vampire paced travel from the Kyoto prefecture to Tokyo. The journey that by car takes over five hours took the two vampires just over two including a brief hunt in Akashi’s attempt to leave Kuroko overly sated and hopefully in less pain when meeting his friends.

Arriving in the general area of Seirin at a little before three they had half an hour to spare till the school bell rung and Seirin’s basketball team would gather in the gymnasium for practice. 

Akashi decided to walk around the area and observe Kuroko's resistance to the blood pulsing through the walking circuits of veins around them. He was pleased to see that Aomine was right and whilst still very much affected by the thick, sweet scent in the air he was much more restrained than Kise had been at this time in his vampirism. Not only that but Kuroko's emotionless visage made it impossible for anyone other than those who knew him well to see the internal struggle he was facing.

As it was, the redhead watched how Kuroko bit into his inner lip and he had stopped breathing all together, only taking a short sharp breath to give single word answers to Akashi’s probing questions.

“You look forward to seeing your friends.” Akashi more stated than asked and restrained his self from letting any of his bitter emotions colour his words.

“Hai,” came as more of a gasp using the last of Kuroko's breath and forcing him to intake another.

“We cannot stay long,” Akashi warned, “your control is impressive for one so young but we must not push it so far that you are set back. If you were to attack them out of blood lust then your moral would fall making it easier for you control to slip in future.”

Kuroko's eyes narrowed a minuscule amount making it clear to someone who knew him as well as Akashi did that he was less that pleased over the casual reference to the deaths of his ‘friends’. Not only that but his eyes lingered on a passing man longer than was typically acceptable, and Akashi made the quick and accurate deduction that talk of blood was not helping the newborns control any and promptly changed the subject.

“Remember: your family circumstances have changed and you have had to move out of the area. It was quite sudden and you had no time to warn them. You have been removed from school and will be attending a new one come next semester.” Akashi ran over Kuroko's cover story, more to keep the newborn’s mind off of other things than anything else because there was no chance a vampire mind could forget such details in years let alone an hour.

Kuroko nodded anyway and they directed their roundabout trip back in the direction of Seirin as the time grew nearer.

-x-

Reaching the school grounds a few mere minutes after the bell had rung; Akashi and Kuroko entered and strolled around the main building and toward the gymnasium around the back. Pausing outside the fire escape doors they both listened in on the squeaking of trainers on laminated flooring, the team already beginning their warm ups despite such a short time since they had been dismissed from classes.

The air was reasonably cold with the beginnings of spring only touching upon the weather with the warmer breeze sweeping through the still mostly barren trees. Not that the weather would affect either vampire.

Kuroko faced straight ahead eyeing the door blandly with purple eyes. The red had begun to dilute back to his natural baby blue: a strange occurrence that only happened to those of Akashi’s strain of venom and had only ever happened to one of Akashi’s own eyes. He continued to stare forward even when Akashi spoke.

“Tetsuya... I order you: do not harm those beyond these doors. Do not reveal your new nature.” Kuroko nodded stiffly, feeling his temptation to rush upon his now former teammates and drink them dry dampen beneath the blanket of his makers gift.

The newborn took a step forth and rested his hand upon the handle.

“Thank you.” And with those words he entered the familiar space of his past ten months of life.

Seirin’s basketball team was dotted around the room working in partners to stretch each other in preparation for whatever gruelling torture Riko had planned for them that day.

Kuroko's incredibly observant eyes took in each face, stressed muscle and crease and fold in their clothing. His eyebrows furrowed imperceptibly when he realised his now ex-light was not present.

“Alright guys!” Riko’s voice sounded a little overly chipper, and again Kuroko frowned just a little as he noted it was not due to her usual enthusiasm for the pain her plans were to cause but instead had a hollow ring to it. “Bring it in, I’m assigning exercises and drills for today’s session.” She paused for a moment taking in the faces of those now gathered around her. She sighed. “Someone go tell Kagami to get his arse in gear.” She muttered; Kuroko knew he would not have heard from across the gym if not for his inhuman hearing. “Ah, no need.” She corrected herself as the tall freshman entered the room from the changing block and made his way over.

Kagami shuffled over to join the others, his stance unusually hunched as he stood with the others and Riko began to dish out that day’s torturous training regimen.

A sudden gust of wind that Kuroko had heard coming from a mile away, the furious rustling of the leaves near deafening to his enhanced ears, caused the doors behind him to screech horrifically on their hinges before slamming shut, the force creating a vicious shudder that trembled the walls around them.

Kuroko had automatically frozen at the noise and now slowly relaxed his muscles and noted that his whole team was staring in his direction. It took him a moment to realise that they were in fact looking right through him as out of jumpy panic his gift had crept forth and hidden him in a shroud of invisibility.

“Who left the door open?” Riko asked befuddled as she could have sworn it was shut just minutes earlier. The muttered declarations that no one had even used that door to enter the gym just led to further confusion.

During their fun of pointing the finger, Kuroko allowed his invisibility to fade and instead used his usual misdirection tactics to approach the Seirin team.

“Ah... excuse me.” Kuroko intoned, raising his hand into Riko’s direct line of vision. The screams of surprise from all the members raised similar faded memories of his humanity and Kuroko fought back a smile ... more of a twitch of the lips.

-x-

Meanwhile outside Akashi moved forward after the doors had closed, his hand upon the handle ready to enter at a moment’s noticed. Little less than all his attention was directed upon what happened beyond the flimsy double doors.

Tetsuya’s polite voice followed by the screams of surprise bought a smirk to his lips as he remembered similar circumstances back at Teikō High. In his opinion Murasakibara had always been the funniest when caught out; it was surprising such a high scream could come from a boy so big.

The silence that reigned after though had Akashi on edge. Finally a tentative ‘Kuroko?’ was heard, the feminine voice revealing it to be the coach who spoke.

“How long were you there?” She continued.

“For a while now.” Came the same blunt response.

“KUROKO, YOU BASTARD!” The roar from Kagami was to be expected what with Kuroko suddenly disappearing on him, but the redheads eyes narrowed at the amount of rage the ace’s voice held toward the newborn.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted as monotonous as ever.

“YOU LEFT US YOU-!”

“KAGAMI!” The coach screamed. A few seconds of silence that Akashi presumed were used in a glaring contest between the two hot heads of the team, followed by a growl from Kagami and a sigh from Riko. “Kuroko, where have you been? What happened to you?” Riko questioned, worry evident in her gentle tone. “The school would only say that you were absent due to extenuating circumstances...” She trailed off clearly waiting for an explanation. 

“My family circumstances have changed and I have had to move out of the area. It was quite sudden and I had no time to warn you. I’m being removed from Seirin and will be attending a new school next semester.” Kuroko recounted near word for word what Akashi had told him to. “I’m sorry.” He added a long silence later.

“But Kuroko, you’ve been missing over a month! We called the police we were so worried!” Riko exclaimed. “The school disapproved and aborted any investigation saying you had gone through the right channels of authority to legitimise your absence, but we were so worried. Why didn’t you contact one of us? Just a text to let us know you were okay?”

“I appreciate your concern but I am fine Riko-san, I-”

Kuroko's sudden silence immediately had Akashi’s hairs on end.

“YOU BASTARD! YOU DISAPPEAR FOR WEEKS, MISS THE MOST IMPORTANT GAME, WHICH BY THE WAY WE LOST, AND THEN COME WALTZING IN HERE TO TELL US YOU’RE FINE?!”

Akashi, having heard enough silently opened the door and stepped into the gym. He immediately lost his relatively calm façade, however, when he sighted Tetsuya being held off the ground by his collar. Kagami’s hand was fisted in the material at Kuroko's neck and the rest of the team just watched in silent agreement with Kagami’s words but did nothing to stop the freshman despite their awkward shuffles showing they weren’t as appeased with the physical violence.

“Remove your hands before I remove them for you.” The redhead growled, imbuing his words with his gift in his anger. The room froze and Kagami let go of Kuroko who tumbled to the floor but managed to gain his footing at the last moment what with his vampire reflexes.

Akashi continued to glare at his fellow redhead, how dare the boy lay hand on what was his?

A soft shuffle of fabric at his side distracted him from his vengeful thoughts and instead he took in the newborn.

Tetsuya stood half a step behind him to his left, unconsciously feeling safer with Akashi between him and Seirin. His hands were clenched tight and his lower lip trembled despite the sharp teeth that bit into it. Akashi knew Kuroko was aware Seirin could no more hurt him than an ant could, but it was the emotional hurt that was still possible and now afflicted the child of his venom.

Twisting to face the team a harsh hiss escaped his lips and all of them stepped back instinctually terrified by the ancient creature before them. The only thing that stopped his lunge was a small tug on his sleeve and a barely audible ‘Akashi-kun’.

Coming up short, the redhead quickly composed his self and turned on the spot once more, pulling Kuroko into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. Gently he led the distraught newborn away from the humans only pausing in the door for a moment to make a promise.

“You will pay for this.”

-x-

It had taken a day for them to notice but eventually the Generation of Miracles became aware that Kuroko had not spoken a word since the incident at Seirin. A week had passed since then and Kuroko kept to himself, mainly seated in the library or in his designated room.

Despite his apparent will to remain alone Akashi seemed to have taken to ironically shadowing the boy, following him from his room to the library and back, companionably reading a book when the newborn did so or sat in consolable silence, again upon Kuroko's desire.

This routine was brought to a close when Midorima strode into the library where they were sitting watching the sun’s glow fall below the tree line one evening in amiable silence.

“Akashi-san,” he greeted his back straight and his voice professional. “I have received word from my spy within the Volturi.”

“What news?” Akashi asked, curious as to what had occurred to cause Midorima’s air of meaning.

“There was a skirmish between the Volturi and an American coven. Eleazar was there supporting the Americans but despite Aro never coming in contact with him he has learnt of our existence.”

“How?” Akashi asked, eyes sharp.

“Takao said there was a vampire gifted with mind reading present who was read by Aro. If this mind reader ever heard of us in Eleazar’s thoughts when in his company then Aro would have picked up on us through him.” Midorima explained.

“I see. I don’t doubt they prepare for travel even now...”

“Hai.”

“It is much earlier than I had hoped.” Akashi murmured his eyes drifting to Kuroko who continued to stare at the world beyond the window.

With a nod and a softening of the eyes as they landed upon Kuroko's form, Midorima exited the library leaving Akashi alone with the newborn once more.

Sighing quietly the redhead retrieved a book from the shelves and sat down beside Kuroko, flipping the book open to the first page...

“They are coming?” Akashi almost dropped the book.

“Yes. They are coming.”

“The ones who stole your throne?” Tetsuya’s voice was wispy but grew in strength with each word.

“Yes.”

“I want to help.”

“You said you would.” Akashi confirmed.

-x-

Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko stood within the shadows of an alley. The evening was fresh with spring so close and the breeze held a pleasant warmth. They watched the humans on the street with calculating eyes, waiting for someone more appetising to stroll past.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko began.

“Hmm?”

“What was it like for you after the change?”

Aomine sighed and removed his eyes from a woman that had been promising, to eye his shadow. He knew Kuroko was taking things a lot harder than any of the rest of the coven had. Though Kuroko had regained his voice and supposedly returned to his usual self it was evident he was not when he asked socialising questions such as these. The subject also made it clear that things were still on his mind.

“Well I actually belong to the ‘young’ half of our coven. I’m only 156, excluding my human years.” He paused gathering his thoughts. “I’m not going to lie to you Tetsu', my home was abusive. My father and I would disagree on the smallest of things and he would take his belt to me... a broken bottle was another favourite.

“After one of our many arguments and the consequent beating I left the house to roam the streets and wait for his drunken ass to fall into bed... I ran into a gang and I don’t really remember all that much after that.

“Akashi found me, having smelt the blood, he says he thought he’d found an easy meal. To be honest I didn’t care all that much if Akashi killed me and it was this that caught his curiosity. He changed me, said it was a bonus I came out with a gift.”

Kuroko absorbed this for a while before turning to the other present.

“Murasakibara-kun?”

The giant looked almost vertically down to meet Kuroko's eyes before glancing at Aomine and nodding.

“Murasakibara’s much older, though still not nearly as old as Akashi and Midorima. 2350?”

“2347.” Murasakibara muttered around the home made blood-lolly in his mouth. “Aka-chin smelt sweet so I followed him. It hurt for a while but now I get to brink everyone’s sweet blood. Aka-chin’s 6079, and Mido-chin’s 5031.”

They waited a while longer and eventually agree to lead a group of four friends into the alley. Murasakibara drained a girl in a minute and started on a boy whilst Aomine drank relatively slower but soon finished the other male of the group.

Meanwhile Kuroko drank the life blood of the other girl. Having recovered from the original newborn frenzy of feasting, Kuroko's appetite had shrunk back to the miniscule portions he used to consume in his humanity. Only half drained, but the girl dead, Kuroko offered the rest of his kill to Aomine who had begun to search for another target.

“Wha... but-” Aomine seemed shocked for a moment before he laughed shamelessly. 

Growing impatient with his behaviour Kuroko jabbed the vampire in his ribs receiving an indignant yelp.

“You don’t share meals, Tetsu'.” Aomine eventually explained.

“Why not?” The younger question, his head tilted to the side revealing his confusion despite his blank face. “Akashi-kun has shared.”

Aomine stilled his eyes wide, before turning his back on Kuroko.

“Akashi was more serious than I thought...” The shadow heard him murmur.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring was in full swing, already warming towards summer, and things at the Akashi mansion were beginning to get over crowded. Over the last two months other vampires had been joining Akashi’s cause and had set up residence within the grand house. These ‘lesser’ vampires, as Akashi referred to them, had gathered at the news that the Volturi were coming to eradicate a rebellion so soon after their humiliation just months before at the hands of an American coven. The rumour had spread that the Volturi were weak and their leadership ripe for the taking. As such they had all come crawling to Akashi’s feet wanting to be in good favour with the winning side.

In the mean time Akashi had been training Kuroko in his powers alongside the rest of the Generation of miracles in his underground ‘gym’, initially focusing on his ability to remain unnoticed and as such none of the ‘lesser’ vampires knew of Kuroko's presence, and Akashi planned to keep it that way.

This training revolved around not only increasing his stealth but also studying all those in the manors movements until he could skilfully ‘shadow’ everyone in the manor. He found it easiest to do with Aomine, because of their previous light-shadow relationship, and Akashi, most probably because of their similar builds.

After Kuroko had expanded this skill sufficiently Akashi than began to focus on Kuroko's combat skills, and it was quickly proven he had little to none.

“Ah!” Kuroko gasped and fell to his knees, hands wrapping protectively around his ribs. Aomine stood above him, eyebrows furrowed. He did not like this method of training and he could tell that it was doing nothing to improve Kuroko's fighting finesse.

“Get up Tetsuya.” Akashi’s voice came, insistent, from behind him. Kuroko struggled to rise, but he did, his legs shaking under him before steadying through sheer willpower. “Again,” the redhead ordered.

The ‘gym’ was actually a huge cavernous space carved out of the stone beneath the Akashi mansion. The walls and ceiling were a rough cut red stone whereas the flooring had been polished off leaving the ground level and smooth. Even so there were the odd dents and cracks from the inhuman training Akashi had put his coven through over the years.

Kuroko raised his arms, falling into a reasonable stance, as Aomine did the same. They paused watching each other closely and then, both moving in the same instant, clashed. The newborn managed to land a hit on Aomine’s shoulder but the Ace shrugged it off easily enough; despite still being young Kuroko's newborn strength had been quick to leave him. Then in quick succession Aomine unloaded several consecutive blows onto Kuroko's torso leaving him once more on his knees and hissing through the pain.

It was evident Aomine was both faster and far more powerful than his old shadow.

“Again,” Akashi called and obediently Kuroko rose.

Aomine took in the shorter vampire’s stance, shaking limbs and all. And then he gazed into his eyes of wavering determination.

“No.”

Kuroko's eyes widened a little and fell over Aomine’s shoulder to rest on Akashi, already anticipating his less than pleased response.

“No?”

“No.” Aomine repeated.

“And why is that?” Akashi asked, his voice now suddenly far too close for comfort and his hand resting at the ace’s throat.

“This accomplishes nothing. If you want to beat Tetsu' up, you can do it yourself.”

Brushing the redhead’s hand aside he strode out of the underground gym and up the stairs.

Akashi gazed after him and sighed heavily before turning back to Kuroko. He took a stance opposite the boy and watching the newborn’s muscles tense as he prepared himself for the conflict. But then Akashi fell from the stance once more and just stared at Kuroko instead. Tetsuya seemed unsettled by the redhead’s sudden relaxed posture and it took him a few moments to do the same.

Meanwhile Akashi considered Kuroko carefully. It was evident this method that had worked so perfectly for the rest of his coven was getting nowhere with Kuroko. The newborn, whilst far superior to a human, was unusually weak and slow for his new race.

Pushing his disappointment aside he began to consider alternatives, something, he realised, he should have done from the beginning considering Kuroko's previous track record when it came to his skills.

“Daiki, Ryōta and Atsushi all have abilities suited toward combat and as such they coordinate their skills into their fights.” He mused aloud. “Daiki’s ability stop-start acceleration allows him to increase his speed and reverse this at the drop of a hat. As such he can also apply this to individual limbs and therefore increase the force of a hit on a whim.” He explained for Kuroko's benefit. “Not that I allowed him to use his skill on you, you’re just that poor of a fighter.” He added.

“Ryōta can copy the skills of other vampires, be it a physical movement or their vampire ability, as long as he can see it with his own two eyes he can replicate it in a humming bird heart beat. Although practice does make perfect.

“And Atsushi creates a tornado like barrier. He can create the barrier around himself and friends or manipulate it to cover a limb and increase the damage his hits invoke. It works as an offensive and defensive ability, tearing at an opponent when hit or trying to break though with sharp winds.

“In all three of these cases their abilities are obviously inclined toward assault and they worked their fighting styles around them. Shintarō and my abilities, however, are not suitable for direct combat as yours would seem also, and instead we focus on our combat abilities as I have been trying to do with you. But it appears we have been looking at this the wrong way. If your entire being is opposed to combat then we should look at alternatives like stealth which your ability allows you to supersede anyone else. You would make the perfect... assassin.”

-x-

Over the course of the next week Kuroko, Akashi and Aomine worked together to create the perfect combat style for the shadow. Once again they focused on the light-shadow pairing he was so notorious for, using his shadowing ability to sneak up on opponents and dispatch them in one move. Aomine and Kuroko seemed to make the perfect pair and whilst Aomine would go for a frontal attack Kuroko would use the ace’s moves as a distraction and using his inconceivable stealth come up from behind and snap the opponents’ necks.

Of course snapping the neck of a vampire would not put an end to him but it would put them down for the count as they could no longer control their body and dispatching them from there was simple; tear off their limbs and burn them.

The style was entirely based upon Kuroko's ability to escape from opponents’ sight and Akashi and Aomine continuously warned Kuroko that although he could not be seen or scented a vampire could still hear him.

They knew Kuroko's stealth to be transcendent, but they still worried for the shadow.

-x-

Kuroko sat silently on the park bench enjoying the warmth of the evening and gazing upon the millions of stars he could count that would be beyond a human’s sight. Akashi shifted next to him eying a business man hurrying past them, probably on his way home from a late night at the office. Softly scenting the air and finding the male below his standards, he turned his attention to the next potential meal.

He noted when Kuroko turned his gaze to the second entrance of the park as a young couple strolled along the path at their own pace, fingers interlinked and the male’s heart beating a little faster that average as the girl battered her eyelashes appealingly.

Breathing in through his nose, Akashi approved of the quality of their blood and placed his hand upon Kuroko's. Their eyes met and Akashi nodded and gestured for the shadow to follow his lead. Rising, they strolled in the direction of the couple, meeting them halfway, and casually walking around them. They would have parted as such if not for Akashi murmuring an order to follow them.

They entered the woodland the park backed onto and headed for where the trees thickened so none would witness their feeding. When they believed themselves sufficiently hidden among the foliage, they each pressed a victim to the trunk of a tree and their teeth sunk into the soft skin of their neck like a hot knife through butter.

Akashi quickly drained the male of his life blood leaving him pale and he watched without a care as the corpse slid to the ground and then toppled onto its side motionless. He then turned to Kuroko who was savouring the girl. She was still very much alive as her panicked eyes met Akashi’s over Kuroko's shoulder but she had little time left as she was already incapable of so much as lifting a finger as her strength bled away down the newborn’s throat.

The redhead approached her other side as Kuroko slowed, already having had his fill, and helped him finish her off.

Kuroko pulled away before Akashi was done and observed the elder vampire carefully. Aomine had told him that vampires did not share meals but here was Akashi doing just that. He licked his lips clean.

“Aomine-kun says it’s wrong to share meals.”

Akashi’s mismatched eyes snapped to meet his own. They had almost returned to their natural baby blue now, only a few shades darker than they would become given a few more weeks. Kuroko thought he was not going to get a response- And the next thing he knew Akashi was in front of him forcing him against the tree where the drained girl had been only a fraction of a second before.

And he crushed their mouths together.

And forced Kuroko's lips apart with his tongue.

And filled the shadow’s blood warmed cavern with more sinfully sweet blood.

Kuroko remained frozen still even when Akashi removed himself, his only action to reflexively swallow the juice. The ancient remained in his personal space and lapped Kuroko's chin clean of a mix of spittle and crimson life. He then moved this orifice up to breath sensually into Kuroko's ear.

“...Only mates share their prey...”

And then he was gone.

-x-

The following week was awkward and Kuroko was avoiding Akashi as much as he was able, completely unsure of how he should act after the revelation of Akashi’s... feelings? Agenda? He did not know exactly what had transpired between them and only knew that Akashi considered them mates. He was not foolish enough to hope he had meant the term mate in the friend way but what truly startled him was the abruptness of the redhead revealing this to him. He liked to think himself observant and had seen no signs of Akashi being so inclined before they went on that hunt.

It was his certainty in his observation skills that lead him to put little faith in Akashi holding any romantic feelings behind the claim. Maybe he was simply attracted to him, something that would fade in time.

Kuroko was surprised that this thought upset him which forced him to look at his own feelings.

He was... fond of his old captain he supposed. In the beginning, still human, the redhead’s ferociousness had frightened him but that had faded when his eccentric mood swings were never focused upon his person. Now that he thought on it, everyone had been the focus of Akashi’s rage on multiple occasions whereas he failed to think of a single time that he had been that focal point.

Although he had done very little to provoke him, he quickly dismissed.

“...Sorry Tetsuya...” He remembered from before the bite that changed everything. And the doting care the redhead took upon himself to give during the change was something he did not think himself capable of ever forgetting.

“Kuroko-san,” Midorima stood in the door frame to his room, interrupting the shadow’s contemplation. He met the vampire’s eyes to show he had his full attention. “Akashi-san wishes that we train together.”

The pair made their way to the underground gymnasium and stood opposite each other at the centre of the stone clad space.

“My ability,” Midorima began, “allows me to connect to people’s thoughts. I can keep in contact with people at long distances; however the clarity of these messages and my ability to connect to a person depends on how familiar I am with conversing with them through such methods.”

Kuroko absorbed this and waited for an explanation as to how this was relevant to the training they were to partake.

“I am well acquainted with our coven, you however have only recently joined us and whilst I know you I have little to no connection to your mind. As such whilst we spar we will converse through this link.”

Kuroko was startled by the echoing presence in his head that was Midorima’s voice but showed none of this on his visage. He considered the benefits of such a gift and also the downfalls as it could, he realised, be a major distraction during combat. He said as much.

“That is why we must train. It is important you do not lose focus when I contact you. During the battle I will remain at Akashi's side and relay his orders to those who fight for our side.”

The two vampires fought and attempted to hold a conversation whilst doing so, something which proved hard purely because they were the least sociable of the coven and had little to talk about. The actual splitting of concentration Kuroko had little trouble with. So they increased the intensity of their spar. And this is when they discovered the problem.

Taking things up a level, Kuroko vanished mid sentence and simultaneously their mental link disappeared.

They both froze at the discovery and Kuroko faded back into existence not far from where he had been.

“Do that again.” Midorima ordered, and this time without moving Kuroko vanished again and Midorima concentrated on reconnecting to Kuroko's mind. “It’s there...” he murmured “but so faint.” His eyebrows furrowed with the intensity of his focus. “It would appear that there is more to your gift that simple invisibility, your mind practically disappears from my perception. This is going to take longer than I thought.”

They continued to work on the set back on and off and by the end of the third day their connection could be maintain when Kuroko was invisible but the quality was reduced to that of an out of tune radio and the volume a hushed whisper.

Falling silent as they once more ran low of things to say during a spar, Midorima decided to brush on a subject that had been bothering him the past week or so.

“What is going on between you and Akashi-san?” He was surprised to see this startled Kuroko into invisibility and his mind blank.

Just as quickly the newborn returned to the shooter’s vision and stared at him blankly in a manner that would have given the impression nothing had happened, except it had. They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before Kuroko finally resigned himself to reply.

“Akashi and I shared a meal.”

Midorima’s eyes widened; immediately understanding the underlying meaning.

He first considered Kuroko having initiated the sharing, after all the newborn would not have known of the implications. However just as quickly he dismissed the motion. Kuroko drank so little there would be no need for him to share any more with another.

This meant Akashi must have instigated it.

He knew of the old legend that a Singer was a soul mate. He also knew that Akashi was putting some belief in this. And then again Midorima was inclined to put some faith in the old emperor’s theories as the redhead had acted anything but normal around Kuroko since the moment they had met.

Not only had he killed one of their kind to keep Kuroko alive but also had kept him isolated from others when it became evident the shadow was appealing to quite a few of their fellow classmates back in Teikō.

Now that he looked back on this it was evident, to him, that this was quite typical of someone acting out of jealousy...

“I will not get involved, but I will tell you this.” Midorima said cautiously. “It is reasonably evident you have been avoiding Akashi-san, and whilst far less obvious it has come to my attention that Akashi had been acting far from his usual self as of late. With little to compare it to, I would speculate he has been, for the lack of a better term, ‘down’ for the past week or so. The same length of time you have been avoiding him.”

He gave Kuroko a moment to absorb this before continuing.

“The first time we met, in that out of the way gymnasium you and Aomine had been holding up in, Akashi first laid eyes on you and also experienced something entirely different from the rest of us. He discovered that day you were his singer and he went against every instinct to keep you alive.”

The elder vampire left Kuroko to his thoughts and exited the training room.


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi’s coven and guests had gathered in the living space of the Akashi manor, intent on discussing strategies for the imminent battle.

“It would be wise that we partner off, have someone to watch your back during the fight.” Midorima suggested to Akashi as the rest of the room seemed content to listen to Akashi’s coven, far too intimidated to add their own comments before the old emperor and his loyal coven.

“It would be beneficial, yes,” Akashi agreed, “but we will have to think on this further. It is important that the pairs or groups appropriately complement one another and create the strongest front possible.

“I call dibs on Kuroko-chi!” Kise immediately called out, looking around urgently to try and pinpoint the shadows location.

“No way,” Aomine growled, “Tetsu's mine!” Reaching out to his side he slung his arm around the newborn’s shoulder, breathing a slight sigh of relief that he hadn’t made a fool of himself when it became evident Kuroko hadn’t moved from his side since entering the room.

“As it is at the moment, Tetsuya is best suited to shadow Daiki.” Akashi stated dispassionately, a disappointed gleam in his mismatching eyes.

“But Akashi-chi-”

“You will be partnered with Atsushi’s.” The redhead interrupted before Kise could push him too far. “Copying his ability will make you at your most destructive so you will remain at his side. Similarly Shintarō is most suitable partnered to me. He will keep me directly in contact with all those on the battlefield at any one time.”

Kise reluctantly accepted the explanation. Hearing Akashi’s reasoning the twenty of so other vampires present mumbled among themselves, sorting their own partners and occasional threesome depending on any abilities, fighting styles and familiarity between them.

Suddenly a commotion seemed to break out a little further into the house and soon vampires were parting to let two of their kind through. The dusk like chalk quality of their skin gave away their astonishing age, although the number didn’t hold a candle to Akashi’s years.

“Stefan, Vladimir.” Akashi greeted the two ancients over the murmurs of the others.

“Akashi.” They returned, their voices oddly bland and similar to the point of being indistinguishable from one another. “We were so disappointed by the lack of action at the last rebellion we attended. We have higher hopes for one of your making.” The blonde of the two continued. The brunette carried on from there.

“It is time our world relearned of our golden era, Akashi. It was under your and our rule that our race experienced the golden age of our specie.”

All present quietened in anticipation of Akashi’s response.

“It is a rare thing indeed for three ancients to be in one place.” Akashi stated, a smirk on his lips. “Though even you are still children to my eyes.” Kuroko observed the tightening in the newcomers’ eyes at the slight.

“Yes, I suppose that is true, there are none whom compete with your age still of this world.”

“What is it that has kept alight your will to be, I wonder. For last we saw you no more than three decades past, you were not far from that dangerous edge.”

The room had stilled at the implication along with Kise who had not been with the coven long enough to know. Such was the unnatural still it made Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara’s entirely subtle glances at Kuroko the equivalent of a showman’s exaggerated flourishing gesture.

The entire room settled their eyes on the shadow’s form and Kuroko fought not to succumb to his instinct to disappear. None’s eyes were heavier upon his person than Stefan and Vladimir’s. Aomine squeezed his shoulder where his arm still rested over him, in both apology and support.

“You have new members of your coven, Akashi?” Vladimir questioned, his burgundy eyes briefly flashing to Kise before resting on Kuroko again.

“So young too. Can they live up to the status of your coven and history?” Stefan added his own query.

“You know well I choose those whom I surround myself with care. All are of my venom and loyalty.”

“We see that. All your eyes are so pretty.”

“Will you introduce us to your babes?”

There was the slightest of pauses before Akashi replied but it was all telling of his hesitation.

“Kise, Kuroko.” It sounded strange to the coven whom were unused to their family names being used by the Emperor, but it went to show he did not want the two ancients close.

“A pleasure to meet you who are of the Emperor’s coven, Kise, ...Kuroko.” The two stated in tandem but neither of their gazes deviated from the shadow.

“Pleasure.” Kise chirped, though strained. Likewise Kuroko forced himself to nod politely.

“Gifted as well, I presume.”

“You only choose the best after all.”

Akashi did not feel obliged to answer what they already knew.

“We will go now.”

“It has been a while since we fed...”

“We will be back soon...”

“Don’t want to miss those misbehaving children put in their place.”

With a last glance in Kuroko's direction they span on their heels and left the room. Once they were beyond everyone’s hearing the murmuring picked up once more but picking up on Akashi’s sour mood also filed out the room. The last to leave were Akashi’s own coven and before they were out the door the redhead called out for Kuroko to come back.

With glances exchanged the others went on out leaving them alone

“Come here Tetsuya.” And suddenly Akashi sounded so tired. Kuroko could not disobey when he looked so weary and glided back to the Emperor’s side. Still he was caught off guard when Akashi, in a split second move of vampire speed embraced the young vampire and buried his face in the junction between his shoulder and neck.

“Aka-?”

“Shhhh...” The redhead implored and tightened his hold further.

After several long minutes Akashi shifted a little finally coming out of the stillness that he had settled into and loosened his hold just a touch.

“Only mates share their prey.” He began, repeating the words that had started this awkward period of avoidance, murmuring their syllables into Kuroko's flesh. “And you are mine.” He continued, releasing the shadow and taking a single step back to take him in and watch his reaction in the conversation to come.

The newborn remained silent. Despite the very slight furrowing of his brow and anxious glint in his eyes, he seemed content to let Akashi do the talking.

“You are different from Shintarō and Atsushi and Daiki and Ryōta. What I feel for you is different. And when I say mate I don’t mean it in the friend way.” He didn’t expect such a childish interpretation from Kuroko and he was pleased when he detected a slight indignation at the suggestion in the mild twitch of the boy’s nose. “Nor do I use the word in any way as casual, temporary or fleeting.”

This got a reaction, an equal mix of awe, disbelief, relief, hope, fear and an innumerable number of other emotions burst past his usual defences leaving them to play freely across features unused to their presence. The stretching and twisting of features and skin was beautiful across the pale shadow’s face and left Akashi as awed as his mate was of his words. At the same time he cursed himself for leaving the explanation this long. He had left Kuroko uncertain and hurting for days because he himself was scared of rejection. He thought he had suffered these weeks restraining himself from approaching Kuroko so the newborn could think when he had been suffering as well.

“What is a Singer?” Kuroko near whispered as he was left reeling by the implications of Akashi’s words.

A little surprised at the Shadow knowing the term, Akashi rushed to answer.

“It is what we call a human whose blood is so appealing, so perfect it seems to sing for us, call us to them.” He paused just a moment to let this sink in. “It was believed, back when I was still new, that when a vampire was made their souls were torn in two. One half remained in the newborn but the other was sent from the world to where all souls go when we die. And eventually that half, like all other souls, returns to the world anew. The halves can never be happy apart and try to draw each other close. And sometimes the cycle repeats hundred and thousands of time of reincarnation till those halves even meet. The human half’s blood sings for the one who will make them whole. It sings so that their other half might find them. If a vampire can resist their Singer they are rewarded far more than the exquisite taste of their blood. They become a whole of two halves.”

Kuroko stared straight ahead, his face strangely blank and eyes lost, looking somewhere beyond Akashi’s right shoulder.

“Tetsuya...” He called the boy, and those eyes turned to meet his own. “Tetsuya... you were my Singer.” And at the lack of response he acted.

 

Their lips met and Kuroko was lost, hesitant and uncertain on what to do but Akashi grasped his hands and led them to his shoulders before releasing them and looping his arms around Kuroko's waist to pull him closer, their bodies flush.

The redhead’s lips moved tantalisingly against the shadow’s own and soon the newborn found he was reciprocating the moves a little awkwardly but Akashi didn’t seem to mind with his own efforts doubling now that Kuroko was showing some response, their lips tingling pleasantly at the sensation.

This continued for some time before Kuroko began to wonder what more there was to this. When did they stop? They had no need for breath, though his remaining human instincts were craving fresh air. He decided that was reason enough to pull back but Akashi did not allow the retreat, following his mouth and biting his bottom lip sharply in reprimand.

A shuddered gasp escaped his lips at the surprise pain and entirely unforeseen pleasure it sent tingling down his spine leaving his finger tips tingling and a short pulse of pleasure to his groin but quickly faded.

It was all Akashi needed to slip his tongue into the newborn’s mouth and map out the cavern with his muscle. When satisfied he knew every surface and crevice he slid against Kuroko's shy, skittish tongue, a low whimper of uncertainty welling up from the virgin’s throat as his tongue tried to escape the touch decidedly uneasy of the pulses and shivers it sent through invisible and unknown till now trails under his skin. Places he never knew to be connected were singing in chorus as his tongue set his member a-tingling and the hands kneading his hips sent his toes curling from the white hot wire that had replaced his spine.

Irritated by the avoidance Akashi slid a hand from the slim hip of his mate and down to cup his manhood. And he squeezed.

Immediately Kuroko's legs buckled and his mouth opened in a silent cry he had no breath to voice. Akashi abandoned the cavern and moved to bite and suck on his neck, all the while holding the boy up and slowly backing them up to sit with Kuroko straddling his lap.

Breath billowed into the newborn in a rush and no sooner had he filled his lungs did Akashi squeeze and rub at his member drawing loud unrestrained whimpers from the shadow and the Emperor could feel the flesh beneath the fabric quickly hardening.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” He whispered against his lips before sealing them with his own once more.

This time Kuroko's tongue was pliant and sloppily moved with his own leaving Akashi satisfied and aroused at the power he held over his shadow.

Abandoning the boy’s arousal for a moment he unzipped his fly and released his own member before doing the same for his partner. Holding the two stiff dicks together, he stroked them, smirking against lips as the boy writhed in his lap and swallowed down his whimpers and moans.

Kuroko's hands finally left his shoulders and threaded themselves through his fiery hair, pulling him more firmly to him even though there was no space left between them to fill but Akashi knew just what he wanted for he felt it himself. Their very souls belonged together and the closer they got the more they craved too push themselves closer until they were so close they were not two halves but one whole.

But even as Akashi wanted to burry himself in his soul mate’s pliant body he knew the shadow was not ready for it, knew that even as the newborn craved it now, latter he would regret it.

Akashi had already taken this far further than he had originally intended but he had entirely underestimated the pull they both felt.

He abandoned those kiss swollen lips and bit into his shoulder to restrain himself, but immediately regretted it as Kuroko's voice, now free, rose full of moans and pleas for what came next even though he did not know what that was. Akashi did and he had to fight every instinct and want to rip the clothes from the newborns body and plough into his heat with all his vampire ferocity.

His teeth sank even deeper into the boy’s shoulder and found purchase on his bone and Kuroko cried out and released. His cool cum coated Akashi’s hand, dick and both their stomachs. The redhead followed suit moments later.

 

-x-

A brush of lips across his jugular caused his still heart to tremble in his chest and a soft smirk quirked his lips up even as he knew it could have been teeth ripping his throat out.

Kuroko had been surprisingly accepting of their previous activities and Akashi had found himself questioning if there had been any need to restrain himself at all.

Then again the Emperor supposed Kuroko had had the time now to think through the prospect of soul mates and had felt the overwhelming need to be closer that went beyond natural and the heart wrenching disappointment that came when they went no further in their intimacy. There was no denying they both wanted this and that this was something more than attraction; even more than love.

A week later and the teasing, flirting tone their training session had taken a turn to was a pleasant change. Akashi was especially content knowing that even as Kuroko had had the courage to press such a soft kiss to his neck he just knew the newborn was standing somewhere in the room invisible to his senses touching fingers to those same lips out of shy embarrassment.

And Akashi was so proud. Tetsuya had progressed so quickly in his training that he even got the drop on the Emperor the majority of his attempts. One of the few failures had just presented itself then as Akashi just felt the teasing breeze of a passing body and snapped his arm out to caress the vampire as he passed, feeling Kuroko tremble softly beneath his fingertips even as the shadow accepted that could just have easily been a devastating blow in battle.

No sooner had his fingers left the newborn were his senses blind to his other half’s presence once more, not knowing if he was where he had last touched him or on the other side of the vast gym’s space or again if he was even still in the room.

He closed his eyes in concentration, listening for even the slightest distortion in the air. But all he could hear was the familiar hurried footfalls of Midorima nearing.

Snapping his eyes open he turned to the stairs and waited expectantly for the vampire to enter.

“Akashi-Sama,” he called as soon they were within each other’s sight, “news from my contact: the Volturi are to land on Japanese soil within the hour, they’ll be here by the second.”

Midorima flinched and Akashi fought to suppress his own as Kuroko materialised at his side.

“They can’t come here... the people.” The newborn whispered but both heard.

“Of course not, Tetsuya, we have a more secluded location in mind and we will face the Volturi there. After all it their own law that dictates Humans cannot know of us.”

The three of them rose to ground level and all the vampires that had amassed over the past months were scattered across the expanse of rooms, prepared and their ears open awaiting the old Emperor’s command, fully anticipating the battle to come.

“My people,” Akashi intoned firmly even as Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara found their ways to his side, completing their coven. “The time has come. You exchanged my rule in the light of day, our existence known to all manner of animal and man, for life beneath the Volturi’s feet. Our existence has faded from the memory of man and we have become a cowering species beneath a dictator’s rule unhearing of their people’s voices. And now you wish to return to the days of light under my rule. For a future far better than that which awaits us at the hands of the Volturi, for a future in the light: We all must fight!”

-x-

The amassed covens and lone vampires travelled for little more than an hour into the countryside and settled into a half of the predetermined clearing that Akashi had had scoped out for the approaching battle. Many had been nervous; wavering in their resolve but Akashi’s speech had steadied them and left them impatient to begin. Under Murasakibara’s lazy orders they built up several controlled fires around the perimeter ready for the disposal of defeated vampires.

Among the preparations, Akashi took Kuroko to one side to run over their plan.

“Tetsuya,” he whispered in his mate’s ear. “You remember your training. I have targets for you and you alone. It is of the upmost importance you take them out as early as possible. As soon as the Volturi make the first move, and they will, you must make your move for if these three stay in play our victory is less assured.”

He went on to describe Jane and of the debilitating pain her gaze bought upon her victims. Of Alec, her brother, and the incapacitating numbness his gift enforced. And of Chelsea and the bonds of loyalty she could break within their alliance and re-forge to the Volturi benefit. He described each of them in great detail so Kuroko would recognise them on sight and Kuroko listened, learned and prepared himself for what must be done.

A soft, polite brush against his mentality alerted Kuroko to Midorima’s presence and he sent an impression of a question back to the mind linker.

“Kuroko, I have a... request.” Kuroko left his mind open and accepting, knowing Midorima would take the impression as what it was: an invitation to continue. “My contact in the Volturi, his name is Takeo. He will turn to our side when the battle begins.” There was a nervous, worried edge to Midorima’s words. “He will be targeted as a traitor during the battle...” Kuroko knew it was beyond Midorima’s capabilities to word what it was he wanted but knew just what it was all the same.

“I will watch out for him as best I can, Midorima-kun.” He promised, even as everyone was falling back to their side of the clearing and into irregular lines awaiting the enemy. He linked his hand with Akashi and they both stood side by side at front and centre staring ahead.

“Kuroko... thank you.” He could see Midorima looking pointedly away in his embarrassment out of the corner of his eyes and a small smile graced his lips.

It was near inconceivable for Kuroko that half a year before he had been human and an entirely gentle being, yet here he was accepting targets to take out and kill. About to participate in a warzone of supernatural nature when he had been a human of such normalcy and uninteresting a person that people could not perceive his presence. And yet as he stood at Akashi’s side he could feel a violent bloodlust and excitement for battle that he only now realised had been simmering beneath the surface ever since he first opened eyes red, once and once again blue.

It frightened him but in the same moment he accepted it for it was this that made him useful to Akashi and for Akashi, his other half, the one that completed him, he would do anything, be anyone.

Just as he knew Akashi would for him.

His hand still clasped in the redhead’s, he faded from everyone’s sight and nuzzled his face into his mate’s neck even as his eyes remained focused on the tree line ahead, ears tracking the approaching ghostly footsteps and nose and tongue smelling, tasting their presence growing ever closer on the wind.

And the cloaked fiends emerged from the trees’ shadows like wraiths, and Kuroko briefly felt smug at their entirely natural emergence and the way the shadows shrunk from them rather than they shrink from the shadows when the shadows always clung to Kuroko wanting to keep him hidden.

A squeeze of their hands and they let go.

And none knew his place in the world but he.

And Kuroko was free.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko had become an unknown. None knew his location and the Volturi were unknowing of his existence. He ghosted the distance between Akashi’s side and the enemy till he stood at Alec and Jane’s backs. Both remained unaware of the danger behind.

It brought a cruel smile to Kuroko’s lips to know that he was the shadow he had always claimed to be, far more dangerous than a shade had any right. And in the next moment the smile fell from his lips, startled by his own thirst for violence, but his eyes remained hard and determined for the task he was to complete.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

Akashi observed the opposing forces with his coven and lesser vampires that had joined his side. He knew Tetsuya was no longer at his side and it ached in his chest that his other half and he were not whole.

So he distracted himself by focusing on the present.

The Volturi and their Guard were standing in rank before them, just twenty or so feet away. No distance at all for vampires.

Midorima had heard from his spy that they had not invited witnesses due to their recent humiliation when dealing with an American coven. It had not taken long for the witnesses’ whispers of the Volturi’s failure to spread far and wide throughout the entire vampire community.

“Akashi Seijūrō…” Aro said, his lips twisting the name unpleasantly 

“Aro-San, Caius-San, Marcus-San.” The redhead greeted in return, his voice, pleasant and smooth, appeared to irritate Aro and Caius while Marcus remained stoically removed from the situation. “It is a pleasure to receive you here in my lands.”

“Kuroko is in position.” Midorima whispered through his and the old Emperor’s mental link.

“They hardly belong to you, old friend.” Aro tried to remain civil but the strain in his voice was plain to hear. “After all the last time my coven walked on Asia’s soil we conquered it from you.”

“Tell Tetsuya to wait…”

“I would hardly call me allowing you to have my weak minded subjects you defeating me. No conflict took place, and if I had fought the results would have been the same as the first time you tried to demand rights to what was not yours.”

“…Just a little longer…”

“We were young then! But now our coven is strong! While you have grown old and weak!” Caius spat, his posture changing to that of an animal about to leap…

“…hold…”

Aro placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder.

“If he will not be persuaded to see things clearly, then maybe he should not see… Alec.”

Caius was appeased by his words, straightened his posture and a smirk stretched his lips as he witnessed Alec’s cloud of insensibility begin its fluid journey across no-man’s land.

The ‘lesser’ vampires on Akashi’s side shifted uneasily as the subtle mist drifted ever closer but held some hope in the confident unwavering figures of Akashi’s coven, even as the mist brushed Akashi’s toes-

“…Now!”

A sharp crack rang out followed by just a fraction of a second of silence and then a scream.

Every vampire in the clearing had jerked their eyes to the noise only to see Alec stood with his head facing entirely the wrong way.

Even as they watched his body crumpled to the ground and another cry escaped his witch sister’s lips as she fell to her knees at his side, pulling him to her lap as she hastily tried to right him.

The numbing cloud did not gradually dissipate as one would expect: It simple ceased to exist.

The Volturi and their Guard shifted uneasily, eying Akashi’s side in trepidation. How had they taken Alec out?

Aro’s laugh cut through their confusion and grated on everyone’s senses.

“Akashi, will you introduce me to your new friend?”

The red head remained impassive, knowing the other was only speculating, he could not know of Kuroko. Unless…

“Little Shadow, I know you are here.” The Volturi’s leader continued to taunt.

Unless he had also seen the newborn when reading of Eleazar’s visit through the American coven’s mind reader. Akashi cursed his oversight. But no matter, it did not change how things would play out. He told Midorima to tell Tetsuya as such.

Aro seemed to grow tired of the lack of response on his opposition’s part.

“Well, no matter, we will find you soon enough, Little Shadow. When we do it would do you well to bow before your new Masters.”

At this Akashi could not restrain the hiss that seeped out through bared teeth. The Volturi seemed genuinely taken aback by the uncivilised, instinctual behaviour he displayed. Even Midorima stumbled a single step back before regaining his composure. He was well known for keeping his cool but at that moment he did not care, for this ancient -child in his eyes- vampire dared to try lay claim upon what was HIS.

“He will do no such thing.” He continued to hiss. He watched as Aro pulled together a semblance of composure to continue their ‘discussion’ even as Caius and Marcus remained uneasy.

“I am sure the Little Shadow has enough sense to know that when standing before the victors they do as is asked of them, whether it be death or servitude. Just as I am these mislead covens will realise the error of their ways soon enough.”

Akashi’s supporters shifted uneasily at the Volturi leader’s words but were put at ease when Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine all stepped forth to stand at the Emperor’s side as a united front. The strong (and colourful :P) sight was enough to calm their nerves and remind them as to why they fought and whom for.

With all but his mate of his coven at his side Akashi calmed his mind, letting the snarl on his lips fade into a condescending smirk.

“I believe you are getting ahead of yourself, child.” He mocked. “I ruled these lands before even your sires were Made.” He paused, lifting a single finger to point at his one golden eye. “It was my birth right, immortalised by what I became.”

The gnashing of Aro’s teeth was audible as was his hand gesture unsubtle. A cloaked female a few meters to the three leaders’ left and most critically quite a distance from Jane and Alec furiously desperate and unresponsive forms respectively.

For a moment Akashi was concerned Tetsuya had not had the opportunity, and there was certainly no time now- 

And then for the second time upon the imminent battlefield a sharp crack and the thump of a falling body resounded. Charmion, now known as Chelsea, and one of his Phantom’s targets had been incapacitated just as swift and efficiently as the first.

The howl of her mate, Afton, broke the startled silence and Akashi narrowed his eyes as Kise startled a little. Now that he focused further he realised there was a haze around the man, an invisibility of sorts, but nothing that could trick his eyes, he had not even registered as difficult to see. However it appeared his invisibility was effective if not limited, certainly nothing that could hold a candle to Tetsuya’s ability.

He also noted that the Phantom had acted in the nick of time as several of his followers seemed to be coming out of a daze, some shaking their heads to regain their senses, no doubt shaking off whatever manipulations Chelsea had tried to set in motion before being side-lined.

“Your tricks dwindle, child.” He mocked again.

“ENOUGH!” Caius roared. “FINISH THEM!”

Aro did not dispute the order and the Volturi and their guard rushed forth, teeth bared in their thirst for battle, the ground shaking with the power of their strides. Akashi simply raised a hand and twisted it invitingly to those at his back. It was all that was needed, they raced forward and around his coven whom all stood to attention.

“Remember your pairs. Protect each other. Win. Come home.” He ordered, his last words coming out warm. Aomine and Kise grinned, Midorima adjusted his glasses and gave a stern nod and Murasakibara hummed his agreement, chomping and breaking the blood lolly between his teeth.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

Kuroko’s hands shook lightly. He had twisted the head of his second victim to the side sharply, the loud crack now expected after his first, but still unwelcome.

His mind felt far too large, entirely unable to distract himself from killing by focusing on the now. For that is what he was doing, not to sustain his existence as he did when preying on humans.

His mind was too spacious and he found himself recalling the sickening snap of Alec and Chelsea’s necks even as he focused on ghosting through the mayhem the battlefield had devolved into.

With his hands still shaking he reached out and with another proficient twist he snapped another of the Volturi’s necks. He had not been one of his specific targets but in the pause between attacks between him and Midorima he had seen an opportunity and taken it.

“Kuroko?” The old vampire questioned softly in his minds to which he responded with a brief sense of acknowledgement to which he received a grateful warmth and Midorima moved on to his next foe, Akashi at his back fighting off three vampires at once. His crimson locks fluttered with his impossibly fast movements and he moved as though in a dance, his adversaries falling before him in their incompetence.

His hands still shook even as he ghosted past Kise’s battle and moved on further to where Aomine stood surrounded on all sides by the enemy. With ease he slipped between their ranks and moved to stand at his light’s back. He found it ironic that with the fires casting shadows it befell him that he stood in Aomine’s.

His partner briefly tensed as he purposefully leant back against him, assuring him of his presence and then relaxed, a chuckle shaking him softly.

“Took your time, Tetsu’.” He breathed and then span even as Kuroko reciprocated the movement, so synced with his light that he had anticipated the move before it was even made. Aomine lashed out and as those that were now at his back lunged for him Kuroko ghosted passed, his teeth tearing out their throats and hands breaking necks as he passed.

Many fell to him and at some point, he did not know when, his hands had stopped their shaking and he found his lips quirked upward at their ends in answer to Aomine’s own laughter as his light tore through his opponents.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

“Kuroko has met up with Aomine.” Midorima informed Akashi even as, between foes, he threw a legless vampire into the closest fire, she screamed at the flames consumed her. He felt the old Emperor’s relief. It was a quirk he noted Akashi and Kuroko to share. Whilst most whom communicated with him through his links answered in words, the mates both seemed to prefer to send impressions, trusting Midorima to know what it was they meant. “He seemed shaken but Aomine seems to have grounded him.” Again Akashi sent him the impression of thanks.

And then he was struck from the side. In the brief confusion of weightlessness as he tumbled through the air Midorima saw Akashi strike out at Aro who had been the one to hit him, before he righted himself and landed crouched on the ground. A nameless enemy lashed out but with a simple block and counterattack he fell to the ground clutching at the stump that had once been his arm. Midorima threw the appendage through the air and into the nearest pyre.

The smoke from the fires was sickeningly sweet and cloying, sticking to the back of his throat and with its thickness and lack of a decent breeze it seemed to hug the ground, throwing the members of the battle into obscurity, even to a vampires eyes.

With a twist and pull he separated head from body, threw it to join the arm and moved to help Akashi in his fight. However before he could return to Akashi’s side a few of the Volturi’s guard stood between them. He recognised two of them as Felix and Afton but the other three were unknown to him.

With a quick glance to see Akashi toying with Aro, he put his worry to rest and focused on his new opponents.

Impatient and perhaps incensed with grief the nameless and Afton acted first, rushing him and swinging wildly, all teeth, clawed fingers and fast but jerky movement with no finesse. It was easy to avoid their strikes and he was able to part Afton with his arms and one leg and remove the head of another before he had to make a quick retreating leap back as Felix acted.

While Felix had no abilities his skills in combat were not to be sneezed at. It was well known Aro had changed the vampire himself, impressed by his physical prowess in life. His talent had flourished with vampire strength, speed and unlimited time to hone his skills. Midorima would have to be careful with this one. 

-The Emperor’s Shadow- 

Murasakibara sucked hard on yet another homemade blood lolly. He was going through them fast, his teeth crunching through them in moments of concentration, and his supply was running low. From the corner of his eye he saw Kise-Chin slicing through a couple of vampires, their heads, arms and legs separated from their bodies with a few sweeps of his arms as he bent the wind to his will. He copied the giant’s ability with an ease that belied the efforts the blond had gone to over the past few years to grasp the bare basics of the destructive force the ability could be. 

Hearing another vampire approach him at speed Murasakibara stood tall and allowed him to crash into him only for the giants form not to budge an inch. He glared down at the now quivering form that barely reached his chest. With no more than a moment of concentration a barrier of wind formed around him and with the other still in such close proximity a series of deep cuts appeared upon his body, carving up his eyes in the process. He screamed as Murasakibara lifted him like a child would a ragdoll and tossed him absently to the flames. 

 

He turned and paused, a little surprised as he came face to face with Marcus. He was the tallest of the three Volturi leaders but still stood a head shorter than him. They observed each other for a moment as Murasakibara reached into his jean pocket for another lolly, the last crushed just as all the others had been. 

Whist the giant was not intellectually inclined like Mido-Chin and Aka-Chin, he perhaps found himself to understand this vampire the best. Murasakibara was prone to losing his temper and when he did his first call was violence, but when calm he could be considered a gentle giant, he did not thirst for battle and bloodshed like many of their kind. Marcus was much like him in this regard, except his disregard for battle was more inclined to the fact he welcomed his own death more than others. 

That and he was very much like Aka-Chin had been before he found Kuro-Chin. 

Murasakibara thought for a moment and pulled one of his precious few lollies from his pocked and considered it before holding it out in offering. Marcus watched on for a moment and then a small smile graced his lips but it held the same sadness that always seemed to cloak the old Volturi vampire. 

“Thank you, Murasakibara Atsushi, but I am afraid it would be wasted on one who has little time left to enjoy such a gift.” His voice was wispy as though used infrequently but held an anticipation. “Come, friend, release me.” 

Murasakibara did not hesitate, for while Marcus reminded him of Aka-Chin, he had no loyalty to this man. 

Before he threw the dismembered body into the flames he considered the lolly again and tucked it into Marcus’ gaping mouth. 

-The Emperor’s Shadow- 

Akashi was indulging himself as he played around with Aro. It was true the man was a formidable foe but having sat on his throne for many years his skills had dulled and Akashi danced with ease around his attacks infuriating the Volturi leader with every dodge. He was yet to retaliate. 

“Trip.” He ordered with glee and the Volturi leader stumbled over nothing before righting himself and growling, lunging for him once more. Akashi’s lips stretched further with a smirk, eyes glinting cruelly. 

But soon he grew tired of toying with the vampire. He glanced over at Midorima’s fight even as he sidestepped another lunge, clawed hands missing his throat by millimetres, but it might as well have been meters for all the good it did Aro. 

Midorima had disposed of all but one of the vampires that had been bothering him, Felix if he were not mistaken. As he continued to observe while stepping and spinning away from Aro’s attacks he had to admit this Felix was skilled. Midorima was having troubles keeping up with the brute, but Akashi knew it to only be a matter of time before Felix fell to Midorima’s intellect. 

Still there was no reason not to provide an opening to end things quicker. 

To Aro’s shock he moved for him for the first time since their encounter had begun. With a few steps he was before the vampire, his hand reached out grasping his throat, his fingertips sinking into hard flesh that gave under his clawed fingers, and a twirl of his body provided the force to separate the head from body. Said body fell to the ground limp and, taking only a second to take in the head in his hand and his victory, Akashi threw the skull at Felix. 

“Noooooo!” The vampire cried as he caught the head. “You-!” He began, rounding on the Emperor but he did not finish for Midorima grasped him from behind and Akashi leapt forth, tearing out his throat with razor teeth, spitting out the wretched flesh and watched as Midorima released him and the body slumped to the ground. 

-The Emperor’s Shadow- 

If vampires could sweat Kise would be dripping. His ability was perhaps amazing, who would not find the ability to copy other abilities envious? But it was not as simple as merely copying. Those to whom the ability belonged had years to perfect their gifts so when Kise copied it was obvious who would win. But he had spent several years in Akashi’s coven now and had used that time to learn and practice both Aominecchii and Murasakibaracchi’s gifts as the two of the Emperor’s coven to have physical and therefore mimic-able abilities.

But it was nothing to the centuries and millennia the two had, had to perfect them.

Whilst he was adept at using the wind to slice it was all he was capable of at this time, his skill with the ability far from reaching Murasakibaracchi’s for the giant could create barriers that sliced those that tried to enter or engulf a person in the slicing winds till little more than mincemeat remained.

The blonde wiped his brow, a human habit he was yet to kick, the back of his hand coming back dry, free from perspiration. He heard someone approach and span on his heels, drawing the wind to the tips of his fingers ready to release it in a sharp slash if it proved to be an enemy.

It was Murasakibara. He noted the lolly stick visible between his lips, glad that the giant was yet to run out of his homemade snack. Things could get messy when the childlike vampire was denied a continuous supply of edible treats. He should know for the last disaster of that sort had been caused by him hiding Murasakibara’s supplies in a bid to see what would happen…

It had not been pretty.

The giant stared down at him imploringly, sulky child speak for ‘are you done?’ A glimpse of a movement from behind Murasakibara and with lightning fast reflexes Kise released the blade of air he had yet to release. The wind separated arm from body and the female shrieked but a moment later she was practically vaporised by a far more concentrated form of the same move. Murasakibara did not even look over his shoulder to carry out the attack, something that peeved the blonde off a little that he could so casually pull off a move Kise was not even close to being able to perform.

“What? No thanks?” He questioned but at Murasakibaracchi’s continued imploring stare he subsided. “Yes, I’m done.” He said, glancing around the area to confirm there were no more enemies in the immediate vicinity. “Looks like Akashicchi and Midorimacchi are finishing up too. A few more no names fell to the redhead and his Second with ease.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

Caius, Demetri and Jane had avoided any injury on their part, swooping through the covens aiding Akashi’s coven. Many fell before them, screaming as Jane inflicted them with pain beyond comprehension, and then thrown to the flames by Demetri, Caius unwilling to lower himself to touching their pained writhing forms.

But soon it became evident his two fellow leaders were no more and their numbers had dwindled till they were the last but for a few cowards that had run.

“Demetri, where is he?” Jane snarled, she was determined to get the one that had taken her brother from her, in the rush of battle she had been unable to stop another vampire taking Alec’s incapacitated form and throwing him into one of the pyres.

Caius was also determined to destroy the ‘shadow’ to which Aro had referred. After all, one of the last insights Marcus had given before everything had gone to hell was that taking out the shadow was the equivalent to taking out Akashi: their hearts so entwined and love so intense one would be little more than a shadow without the other.

“This way.” The tracker instructed, leading the way through the warzone, Jane dropping any who tried to engage them.

They soon came across the unusual and awe inspiring sight of Aomine’s battle. The vampire moved with an unbelievable speed, stopping and starting at a drop of a hat, tearing through his opponents. But what made it all so unusual was vampires at his back seemed to fall, their necks twisted and throats torn out with no conceivable explanation.

None, that is, except for an invisible man.

Jane rushed forth fully intent on enacting her revenge only for Aomine to intercept her. His fist crashed into her stomach with such strength she was sent sailing back to Demetri and Caius doubled over and grasping at her abdomen.

Demetri snickered but remained focused on the fight before them, brow furrowed in concentration as he used his gift to track the invisible shadow’s position. Jane growled and rose to her full petit height once more.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

Kuroko and Aomine span around each other again, switching foes to keep them on their toes. The light of the pair saw a vampire make a move on his partner but before she could come close he struck her, sending her flying in the direction she had come. It was only then he recognised Jane, but another weakling was on him and he directed his attention back to his immediate opponents.

He was aware of another scuffle happening not far from where they fought but he played it little mind till his shadow tugged on his sleeve to gain his attention.

“Takeo.” Was the whispered word that barely made out even to his advanced hearing.

“Midorima’s contact?” He murmured back, turning his attention to the scuffle even as he threw another no-name over his shoulder and directly into onto of the pyres. His screams were inconsequential to him and just blended into the pained cries of the rest of the battlefield.

Sure enough the dark haired vampire was being accosted by a couple of low tier Volturi members. He looked to be handling himself well but their cries of ‘traitor’ were drawing the attention of more foes. He would soon be overrun.

The invisible hand holding his sleeve was gone. He only notices several seconds after Kuroko had already left his side and only truly comprehended the situation when one of those sneaking up behind Takeo fell with his neck twisted unnaturally.

“God damn it, Tetsu’.” Aomine muttered under his breath. It reminded him of all the times he had to save his partner from bullies when the boy just had to act the hero.

Only now Kuroko was a threat in his own right.

That did not change the fact he would be helping him. They were still partners and there was no one else he would rather have at his back or have the back of. He took out a couple more no-names and got to the side of Midorima’s spy and the invisible shadow.

“Next time you want to act the hero, warn me first!” He scolded. Takeo sent him a confused glance only to visibly jump at the soft monotone of the shadow.

“I believe I did that when I pointed out the situation, Aomine-kun.”

“What the-!” The spy began only for Kuroko to speak again.

“Nice to meet you, Takeo-san. Midorima-kun asked me to watch your back.”

“So this is Midorima’s fault…” Aomine growled even though he was grinning as he fought of more vampires. Takeo was also visibly enjoying himself now he had back up

That is until he suddenly dropped to the ground screaming.

The spy writhed on the ground, his mouth still open with a scream but out of air to voice it. For a moment Aomine and Kuroko could only stare uncomprehendingly before jumping back into action to protect the downed vampire.

With the immediate threats gone, Kuroko regained visibility and dropped to his knees beside the black haired vampire, turning him onto his back even as he continued to squirm.

“Takeo-san!”

It took Aomine a moment to realise what was happening, Kuroko aware of Jane’s ability but never having seen it in action. The light of the pairing turned to pinpoint her even as Takeo fell limp breathing heavily but seeming to be recovering from the assault.

Just as he set his eyes upon the remaining Witch Twin her lips twisted up in a sick smirk, her eyes upon something over his shoulder.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!”

His heart in his throat he turned so fast Kuroko had not yet hit the ground. Takeo looked on, eyes wide as the new-born that had been tending to him fell to his side, writhing in much the same manner as he had moment before.

“TETSU’!” Aomine had never heard Kuroko’s voice so loud and sure enough just moments into the scream that had been torn from the shadow’s throat he had clamped his mouth shut, biting into his lower lip and curled in on himself just as he had spent the three days of the burning change from mortal to immortal…

All Aomine’s instincts told him to go to his partner but his head told him he needed to take out the threat. He turned again, his movement nothing more than a blur to even his fellow vampires, and within moments he was upon the Witch.

But another vampire moved between them. Too bad for him there was no power on this earth that would stop him from tearing that Witch’s eyes from here skull. Standing between them was suicidal and sure enough the male vampire lasted no more than five seconds.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

The excruciating pain that had filled his body only moments before was gone as suddenly as it had come and Takeo found himself staring upon a small pastel blue haired and eyed vampire. One of Akashi’s as the eyes were not red.

“Takeo-san?” He asked and the spy recognised the voice to be that of the invisible ally he had fought with only half a minute before. Vampire fights sure were fast paced and despite the pain feeling like it lasted years and the bodies surrounding them numbering at least twenty little time had passed.

He snapped back to the present at a hand on his shoulder and despite the blank expression of the vampire before him he could tell from his actions he was concerned.

Only the young vampire’s eyes suddenly rolled back and he screamed in excruciating pain.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!”

“TETSU’!”

The same pain Takeo had felt only moment before befalling him. But he was stronger than Takeo had been and continued to endure the torture in silence. 

“Nnnn…” The boy, for he could not be older than that even with his immortality, whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, Takeo could see it all from where he still lay opposite him.

And then, like he himself had done, the boy sagged, his muscles relaxed in relief. Takeo’s eyes went wide when he disappeared from his sight too. Shakily he reached out a hand and came into contact with the boy who flinched under his touch. Still there, but invisible once more.

In the next instance, his series of bad luck not yet complete, a hand grasped the spy from behind, throwing him away…

-The Emperor’s Shadow- 

Despite the shadow becoming invisible once more, Dimitri had gained a proper imprint on his mind. Whereas before his tracking ability had been strangely blurred, now it was clear even though he could not see him with his eyes.

He threw the black haired vampire at his target’s side over his shoulder absentmindedly and reached out to grasp the invisible boy he knew to be there.

“Ungh!” He smirked at the pained noise as he pulled the unseen vampire to his feet by his hair. Hands grasped weakly at his grip but even as clawed fingers scratched Demetri held on, a grim smirk stretching his lips. This catch had been worth sacrificing Jane. Not that the Witch had known she was being sacrificed; she had become fixated upon getting revenge for her brother and a liability to protecting their remaining leader, Caius.

“Got him.” He called out to the last Volturi leader. The blond grinned maliciously and beckoned him over.

Jane’s screams distracted him enough to glance in her direction as he returned to Caius’ side. She was clutching at one eye but seemed to have gotten away from Aomine, even if it was only because the vampire had realised his invisible partner was in trouble and was now heading for him.

“Not another step, or else your shadow is toast.” Caius cackled. Demetri stood as close as he dared to one of the pyres Akashi’s side had created before their arrival. He adjusted his grip on the invisible vampire, wrapping one arm around his torso pinning his arms to his sides and another at the back of his neck, gripping it in warning of how easy it would be to twist it just as the shadow had done to others many times since the battle had begun. The boy stopped his weak struggling and fell still in his hold.

Aomine came to a halt, uncertain on what to do, eyes desperate. Demetri could not help but join his master’s laughter at the sight. The great Aomine of Acceleration caught out like this. Jane returned to their side. She pealed her hand from her face revealing that Aomine had taken one of her eyes. It was likely already destroyed be it by fire or underfoot.

“AKASHI!” The dark skinned vampire shouted. The battlefield fell oddly silent and seconds later the redhead was at his side looking on with strange mismatched eyes.

“Daiki-?”

“So much as open your mouth and your precious shadow shall burn.” Caius interrupted. This was the only way they could be sure the supposed emperor would not impart his orders upon them. Sure enough the redhead’s mouth snapped shut as he took in the scene fully.

“Show yourself.” Demetri demanded, shaking the vampire in his arms viciously. A moment of nothing and then, no forewarning or theatrics, the boy simply became visible between one second and the next.

“You’ve lost.” Midorima, the old emperor’s second spoke, stepping forward from where he had been at the redhead’s side. “Give us our shadow and we will let you leave.”

Caius scoffed but his eyes were narrowed, obviously taking the proposition seriously.

“What guarantee do we have?” He demanded. “What is to stop you coming for us after we let your precious emperor’s heart go?”

Akashi stiffened at the words, eyes finally shifting to Caius from the shadow where they had rested since he had become visible.

“You have the Emperor’s word.” Midorima stated. “The word of an emperor is binding.”

“We have his word though he does not speak?”

“He does not speak just as your terms have stated. This is just as much a statement of his credibility.”

“Nevertheless he cannot give his word without speaking and consequently us throwing your shadow to the flames.”

They stood at an impasse. What remained of both sides gathered behind their respective leaders. The Volturi’s numbers were dismal while a fair amount of Akashi’s side had survived the battle. The ancient Romanian coven were among Akashi’s side and pushed their way forward to stand among Akashi’s own coven.

“What are you doing?!” Stefan hissed.

“Finish them!” Vladimir continued.

Akashi held his hand up to halt their impending impatient actions. Caius sneered at the sight of the old coven that had once ruled over much of the western lands.

“Still pathetically pursuing the lands we took from you?” He sneered.

It all happened too quick.

Stephan and Vladimir lunged for Caius as one. The blond cringed back. Akashi opened his mouth to order they stop. Demetri acted.

And poor Kuroko, eyes wide, lips thin with worry, was thrown through the air. His petit body seemed to move slow before their eyes but still far too quick for anyone to act. And then he was obscured by the blaze.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-”

Kuroko screamed again and again. Akashi lunged forth, tearing toward the pyre only to be stopped by Murasakibara. He tore against the giants hold, too frantic to use his words, his hair flying around him as he twisted and fought to be free; to get to his Tetsuya.

The fire was all he could see and his mate’s screams all that filled his ears, so when they suddenly cut off, he was left with nothing but the sight of thick, sickly sweet smoke rising from the blaze, and static white noise in his ears.

He slumped, and as what could have been seconds, minutes, days or even years passed by, he slowly became aware of a repetitive noise beneath the fuzzy static that was shock. As he became aware it became clearer and he recognised his own voice repeating over and over and over…

“…nononononononononononononononononononononononononono…”

Others’ screams were inconsequential. They meant nothing to him in that moment.

His mate was right there…

His reason for continuing his long tiring existence was right there…

His Tetsuya was right there…

Gone.

-The Emperor’s Shadow-

As Akashi lunged forth Midorima was quick to order Murasakibara to stop him. Aomine froze at Kuroko’s screams and when they cut off he snapped alert and lunged for the Volturi and Romanians, a deranged growl sending shivers up everyone’s spines. The screams began and soon ended. Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Takeo converged on the remaining Volturi and two Romanians.

They tore them limb from limb, ripped their skin from their bodies, scratched their eyes from their sockets and drew every last scream they could from their broken forms with rage, bloodlust and a growing sense of great loss and despair growing like a cancer waiting to cripple when their rage abandoned them.

It was not enough. They continued to torture the limp forms of their enemies, the ones who had torn a hole in their complete coven. It was not enough. Their rage was leaving them and despair setting in.

“…nononononononononononononononononononononononononono…”

All they could hear was their Emperor’s wispy voice uttering what it was that filled all their minds.

They turned to him, saw their leader held within Murasakibara’s arms, eyes riveted on the pyre that had taken their shadow.

The giant’s eyes were filled with the same despair they all felt.

Beyond them the covens who had helped stood uncertainly.

“All hail Emperor Akashi!” One cried.

They fell to their knees in submission.

The pyre burned to nothing and nothing remained.

They had won.

They had lost.

“…nonononono…”


	7. Epilogue

In the months that followed the tragedy of Kuroko’s… passing, Akashi became completely closed off from his coven and re-established people. He was not a bad emperor. He carried out his duties and organised the covens and lone vampires under his rule with ease. But his once crimson and gold eyes were dull and his emotional state was numb at best and self-destructive at worst. He skipped meals and just as his eyes were grief dulled they also darkened with his denied thirst.

The new age of Menageries were well on the way to success. Already his coven had set up a select few humans that were willing to join their coven as a source. Friends they had created in their recent life were stunned, disbelieving but eventually accepting of their undead state and agreed to become a part of their Menagerie.

Other covens under the emperor’s coven’s watchful eyes also set up contacts and procured a selection of humans approved by the emperor to join their covens.

Not only did this create a far more stable lifestyle for the vampires of Asia but also encouraged the natural nomads to settle into a more human way of living, going so far as to purchase houses and amenities to provide for their human Menageries in exchange for their life blood.

Some were not happy with the changes but when confronting their new emperor it was made clear the Menageries were not compulsory, but something introduced to better their lives. They were not obliged to gather humans to create their own and were free to remain nomads and killers. Akashi was not blind to vampires’ true nature.

Giving them the option was perhaps what made so many of these dissatisfied vampires change their minds and try out the reintroduced practice.

Asia’s Emperor had succeeded.

But he had also lost.

Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine were devastated to see their leader return to the zombie like existence he had lived before he had met Kuroko a mere few years ago in the third Teikō gym. Before he had hidden his disinterest in life well from his coven, smiling, bossing them around and generally being a leader, Maker and friend. But no longer did he smile, nor did he give orders. In fact the vast majority of orders given out now were from Midorima telling the emperor to rest and feed. Kise was dismayed by the changes in the redhead, never having seen his Maker before Kuroko’s presence had given the ancient vampire a new lease of life.

Momoi had been the first human invited into their coven’s Menagerie and she had graciously accepted, she had been shocked to discover the truth of her friends and to this day had difficulty accepting they had kept such a secret from her. She still played the guilt trip card with Aomine at times but knew that while her friend was a little ashamed of having lied to her to begin with, he now just mostly put it on to play along with her energetic ways and pretend at normalcy. Discovering Kuroko’s fate had left her depressed for much of her time now living in Akashi’s mansion. 

A few others from their high school basketball teams joined their Menagerie too, Himuro Tatsuya and Sakurai Ryō to name a couple. While content with their new lives living with their revealed vampire friends they were very much aware of the depression that hung over their coven. It clung to each of the emperor’s coven like a parasite sucking at their light quirky natures though all but the emperor himself put on smiles and an air of cheerfulness to create an atmosphere of normalcy when they could.

Four months after the battle they had won and lost so much, winter had set in with Christmas and New Year drawing close.

Emperor Akashi sat in his study going over papers of permissions to approach individuals to join his people’s Menageries. Detailed background checks had been carried out and he was only checking over one last time for any foreseeable issues before giving his approval.

He heard Satsuki’s approach long before she reached his study, after all the she had no other reason to be in this section of the mansion but seeing him. However he also noticed the presence of something else with her. Something, he noted, Daiki, Shintarō, Ryōta and a silent Atsushi to be holding a hushed, indistinguishable conversation over on the other side of the mansion. He could also identify from the heartbeat and panted breaths of this other presence that it was a canine.

With listless eyes he set his mismatched gaze upon the door and set his papers down, awaiting the first of their Menagerie’s arrival.

The young woman knocked politely on the door but opened it not waiting for a response, long having come to realise Akashi would make no effort to invite anyone inside… not anymore.

And indeed in her arms was a young black and white Alaskan malamute.

“Akashi-kun.” She greeted as she stepped inside allowing the door to fall shut behind her. The dog in her arms was too large to be carried really, and she placed the animal on the floor where it obediently sat watching a corner of the room with large blue eyes.

“Satsuki.” Akashi responded, tone plain and lifeless. The young woman flinched but force a smile, sad as it was, to her lips.

“I’ve brought you a gift.” Akashi continued to stare expectantly, awaiting an explanation. Though his eyes kept drifting to the dog still staring at the same corner, tail wagging and panting softly. He did not know why but something about the creature held his attention. “This is Nigō.” Momoi introduced and the animal glance up at her when hearing its name before returning to staring into empty space.

“If you want to keep a pet, you may.” He allowed, thinking she was asking permission in a roundabout way. He would allow her this whim, it was his duty to provide and keep his Menagerie happy as it was theirs to sustain the coven. “Though it must be house trained.”

“Nigō’s house trained!” She indignantly remarked and the dog yipped seemingly in agreement. An intelligent breed it seemed. Momoi deflated before continuing. “Nigō is not my pet.”

“I will not keep it.” He readjusted his assumption, beginning to see this was some sort of scheme to make him ‘feel better’. “Either you keep it or send it back to wherever you got it from.”

“Akashi-kun…” She tried to beseech him but he held his eyes firm even as he noted the dog’s eyes sweeping across the room and holding interest to its surroundings. An intelligent dog indeed.

“I will not take it.” He repeated.

“Nigō… Nigō has no home to go back to.” She tried, but this attempt would not draw any sympathy from the redhead. “His previous carers were undeserving.”

“He was abused?” He questioned, picking up on the animal’s gender, but even with this revelation he remained stony.

“No. His carers mistreated his owner.” She paused and gathered her resolve, looking the broken emperor in the eyes. “Seirin do not deserve to keep Tetsuya Nigō after what they said and did to Tetsu’-Kun.”

Akashi froze and he vaguely noted the others in the mansion had fallen silent, likely listening in. Momoi shifted uncomfortable before him but he remained still, unmoving and not caring enough to calm the nerves of the woman.

She had spoken the name that had become taboo before him and, crashing through his numbness, pain clenched his heart and tore at his sanity

Eventually he took a breath, something he had not bothered to do for the past few minutes, and took in the dog again. He realise what had held his attention earlier were the animal’s eyes. They held the same strangely blank expressionless stare as… him.

The creature was not watching him though, eyes trained on the desk a little to his right.

“He was-?” He was ashamed that his voice cracked and he swallowed noisily, far below his usual composed and elegant mannerisms. Momoi smiled sadly.

“Yes. I think you can see why his name was chosen.”

The redhead stared at the dog and the dog finally looked at him too. They held each other’s gaze for several long minutes, neither blinking. To be honest beneath the numbness that seemed to cloud everything nowadays, Akashi felt a small curiosity at the calmness of the creature, after all animals could sense predators and vampires were at the top of the food chain.

Again Momoi shifted uneasily but he paid her no mind.

“Nigō.”

He tasted the name on his tongue, shaping the syllables with care and curiosity at how easily they could form and fall from his grieving lips. The dog yipped and panted happily.

Momoi slipped from the room leaving them in privacy.

“I suppose you can stay.”

An untouched glass paperweight fell from the emperor’s desk and crashed to the hard oak flooring shattering into thousands of pieces. The dog did not startle and Akashi looked on with wide uncomprehending eyes.


	8. 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE EXTRA  
> SET DURING CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SET DURING CHAPTER 5  
> !WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!

“It hurts, doesn’t it.” There was no question in the words, only understanding and even empathy.

Aomine looked up at the blonde, scowling fiercely. When they had left Kuroko and Akashi alone he had fled from the building to the woods outside wanting to be alone.

“Go away Kise. I’m not in the mood.” His voice betrayed him, his flat, tired tone holding none of the ferocity his expression implied.

“I suppose it’s a bit different for you. You thought you had a chance. No, you did have a chance. I, however, knew from the beginning he would never choose me.”

“Shut up Kise.”

“I love him too, you know. Have done since I saw him sub in for that second-string match… But you were the only one in his eyes back then just as Akashi-”

Aomine rose from his crouch on the forest floor and slammed Kise into a tree. The tree fell and Kise along with it, still pinned to the trunk by Aomine’s hand around his throat.

“Just as Akashi is the one in his eyes now.” Kise continued, discarding his instincts to fight back, knowing his submissiveness, though not in his words, would soothe the other vampire’s rage.

A shuddered gasp escaped his lips…

…low whimper of uncertainty welling up from the virgin’s throat…

…loud unrestrained whimpers…

“He should have been mine.” Aomine finally whispered, the fight draining out of him, his hand falling from Kise’s neck to hang loosely at his side. “Damn it! I love him!”

“So do I.” Kise whispered, sitting up. “But you heard Akashi, Kuroko was his Singer: His ‘other-half’.” He laughed bitterly and the pitiful noise shook Aomine. “We never stood a chance.”

…whimpers and moans…

…Kuroko's voice…moans and pleas for what came next…

Their lips met, hungry, desperate.

Aomine growled and pushed Kise back so he laid upon the tree once more and viciously bit his model perfect lips even as Kise clawed at his back, equally enraged and depressed at the final proof that Kuroko would never be anyone’s but Akashi’s.

They ripped each other’s clothes from their bodies and Aomine dominated entirely, his tongue encircling and trapping Kise’s and he thrust his arousal against the blonde’s till he could do little more than mewl and pant his approval at the rough edge to their intimacy.

The former light thrust two dry fingers into the former pupil’s entrance. He was rough and fast in the preparations he gave but it was what they both needed.

And when his little patience met its end he thrust inside. Without pause his hips piston back and forth with such intensity that only Kise in that moment could match. With sharp teeth and clawed hands he expressed his own rage upon the other’s body: mimicking Aomine’s own displacement of feelings in each thrust and retreat.

It was messy. It was brutal. It was what they needed. And when they released they had the same name on their lips.

Even as Kuroko Tetsuya, in his moment of bliss, cried out for neither of them.


End file.
